


Symphony

by abcsupercorp



Series: MFS (Symphony Series) [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Telepathic Communication, Telepathic Sex, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Werewolves, charybdis - Freeform, i barely write smut, jealous raelle collar, jealous scylla ramshorn, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Post 1x10. Potential spoilers ahead.Scylla thinks Raelle is dead.Raelle thinks Scylla is dead.When the two learn the truth, it comes with an emotional reunion, along with the fact Raelle learns Willa is alive. Things go dark fast, the witch hunters are coming for them, and time is running out.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: MFS (Symphony Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892425
Comments: 63
Kudos: 223





	1. Witches Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so enjoy

"You were supposed to bring me my daughter," Willa Collar said, standing face to face with her Spree agent. 

_ 'shit',  _ Scylla's brain screamed,  _ 'get out, get out now!'  _ "You're-.." She could barely get the words out, "You're Raelle's mother." 

"Indeed I am." Willa replied, Scylla watched as she poured herself a cup of hot tea. "Tea?" she offered. 

Scylla gulped, this was a lot to take in, she shook her head, "No," she said, "Thank you." 

"Very well," Willa said, "Please, sit." 

Scylla did, she pulled out a chair and sat down, "What is it..you want with me?" she asked.

"I thought you knew what your mission was?" Willa asked, eyebrows raised. 

"No, I-I do.." Scylla began, "I just.." she paused, "I don't understand."

"Well, you probably have questions," Willa replied, pausing to take a sip, "Is that correct?" she asked. She watched as the young necromancer nodded her head. 

"Why didn't you just let Raelle know you're alive?" Scylla asked, "Why would you send me after her?" 

Willa let out a sigh, "Raelle is.." her voice trailed off, "hot headed. I'm sure you know this."

"Well, um.." Scylla was still at a loss for words, "I suppose that's one way to put it."

"Look," Willa began, "I know you're confused and perhaps a little angry right now, am I correct?" Scylla furrowed her eyebrows firmly and glared at the older woman.  _ of course she's angry!  _

"I'm very angry.." Scylla whispered, "I'm angry and hurt that the mother of the girl I love, is the reason I lost her."

"I do take the blame for you losing Raelle." Willa said, "But please, allow me to explain."

Scylla's hand formed a fist, she did herself to compose her anger, there's no way she could lose her shit towards her girlfriend. **.or um,** **_ex girlfriend_ ** **'s** mother. "You should be explaining to your daughter." 

"I know.." Willa said, "please, Scylla. Let me."

"Okay." Scylla nodded, "Go ahead."

Willa sighed, "It was my last mission" she began, "It was all fine from the start, but things took a dark turn." 

"What happened?" Scylla asked.

"I was asked to cover for one of my fellow witches, when things got too dark, I lost sight of them, I fell into a trap" Willa explained. "Someone set it there. To capture one of us."

"The  _ Camarilla _ .." Scylla whispered.

"So you've heard of them" Willa spoke out, pulling Scylla out of her thoughts.

"Continue, please" Scylla replied. 

"They captured me, I thought I was going to die." Willa explained, "but then this man, with grey hair and blue eyes, he saved me. He said he was going to save me, save my daughter."

"Who was he?" Scylla asked.

"I never got his name." Willa replied.

"oh.." Scylla said, it was all she could say, really. 

"He saved me, though." Willa explained. "Over the next few months, he trained me. Taught me the ways of his lifestyle."

"Why didn't you just go home?" Scylla asked, feeling herself grow angry again, "Do you know the hurt you brought upon your daughter? the hurt.." She composed herself, breath trembling again.

"I couldn't" Willa explained, "You have to trust that no matter what I did, I couldn't go home to my little girl. No matter how badly I wanted to."

"Why?" Scylla asked. 

"Because if I did, they'd kill my family either way." Willa told her. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Scylla asked, "Why not just go home? you're obviously the head of the spree now, aren't you?"

"I am." Willa nodded, "but there's always someone higher."

Scylla glared, and then she stood up, "is that why you brought me here? So I can find out who's really in charge?"

"No," Willa said, "I brought you here because I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Scylla asked, "Thank me for what?"

"For making my Raelle happy." Willa told her, taking another sip of her drink. 

"I still don't understand." Scylla replied. "What does this have to do with Me and Raelle?"

"Have you heard of the witches bond?" Willa asked.

Scylla shook her head, "no."

"The witch's bond is sacred. It means that whoever you find and whoever finds you is your forever" Willa explained.

"I don't understand.." Scylla replied.

"You know how werewolves have mates?" Willa asked, Scylla nodded, "A witch's bond is essentially a witch equivalent of a mate"

"So Raelle is my.." Scylla's voice trailed, "Mate?"

"Precisely" Willa replied. "That's why I chose you."

"What?" Scylla asked.

"I knew from the moment you walked in, that you were Raelle's bond." Willa explained.

"How?" Scylla asked.

"The witches scroll" Willa replied. "you might want to sit down, again."

"Wait.." Scylla said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Willa replied.

"Where is Raelle? Nobody told me." Scylla told her.

"You don't know?" Willa asked.

Scylla shook her head, "Know what?"

"Raelle was deployed," Willa told her. 


	2. The Man With Blue Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Abigail run into the man with grey hair and blue eyes, the very same man who saved Willa's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy!

"Abigail.." Raelle spoke, "Where the hell are we?" 

"It looks like we're in some kind of..tunnel" Abigail replied, she sighed and turned around, "We  _ have _ to get back to base." 

"How?" Raelle asked, "They think we're dead, Abi"

"I know." Abigail replied, "but we have to try. I am not going to let that bi-witch control Tally."

"you're right." Raelle said, "For Tally."

"For Tally." Abigail nodded.

The two girls continued to walk down the tunnel when they heard footsteps.

"Abigail.." Raelle said nervously,

"Shh,.." Abigail said. "Get behind me"

"No, we do this together." Raelle replied, "Sisters for life, remember?"

"Right." Abigail replied. The two of them turned around slowly and came face to face with a man.

Grey hair, and blue eyes. Just like the man who rescued Willa.

"Hello, Ladies." He said, "You must be Willa Collar's daughter."

Raelle froze, "How do you know my mother?" She asked.

"Why, I saved her life," he replied.

"What?" Raelle asked, she felt her emotions sky rocket. "Who are you?"

"My name…" the man said, "Is Frederick Ramshorn."

"Ramshorn.." Raelle spoke, "Like?"

The man nodded, "Indeed, like Scylla's paternal grandfather."

"What do you mean you saved my mother?" Raelle asked, "This is some kind of sick joke. My mother died."

"That's what they want you to believe." He told her, "You shouldn't trust Alder."

"Trust us," Abigail said, moving in front of Raelle, "We've learned our lesson."

Frederick smiled, "Petra's daughter."

"How.." Abigail's voice trailed off. "What do you want with us?"

"I'm here to help you." Frederick said, "Not harm you."

"Why should we trust you?" Raelle asked. 

"Because," Frederick said, turning his head towards Raelle, "I know where your mother is, and my granddaughter just so happens to be there right now."

"Scylla?" Raelle spoke, "Did Scylla know my mother is alive? this whole time?" 

"No," Frederick told her, "I gave Willa strict instructions not to let her know who she was."

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Abigail asked. "What would happen if we just leave?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Frederick explained. "This tunnel is rigid with witch traps," he told them. "If you come with me, you'll be safe."

Raelle and Abigail exchanged looks, "Fine." Raelle said, "but any funny business and I'm staking you."

"Fair enough." Frederick replied, "Now come, we must hurry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below.


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle begin to experience psychic connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this' going.

Signs began to show. It was weird, beyond bizarre. Yet, it didn’t phase either girl. 

_ ‘This is so weird’  _ said a voice inside Raelle’s head. 

Raelle stopped walking. ‘ _ Scylla?’ _ She asked telepathically.

_ ‘Raelle?’  _ The voice asked,  _ ‘you’re alive?’  _

_ ‘Yes. I’m alive. Abigail and I both are’  _ Raelle replied.

“Raelle, what’s wrong?” Abigail asked.

“Scylla..” Raelle said, “I- I can hear her.”

“You can?” Frederick asked, “well then, it must be true.”

“What’s true?” Raelle asked, eyebrows raised.

“That Scylla is your bond.” Frederick told her.

“Like, my witch bond?” Raelle asked, as she began to remember the stories of her grandfather. 

“Yes.” Frederick replied. “Now come. We mustn't stall.” 

Raelle nodded, they kept walking, but Raelle kept speaking to Scylla. 

_ ‘Scyll..’  _ Raelle said,  _ ‘ I met a man.’ _

Scylla’s laugh filled Raelle’s mind, she missed that laugh.  _ ‘Replacing me that fast already, huh?’  _ Scylla jokes.

Raelle laughed,  _ ‘no, shut up, you idiot’  _ she said  _ ‘I still love you, It’s just gonna take some time’ _

_ ‘As long as you need, baby girl’  _ Scylla told her. 

_ ‘He.. he told me my mother is alive.’  _ Raelle said, breaking their tender moment.   


_ ‘Oh.. Rae, I promise, I didn’t know’  _ Scylla said to her.

_ ‘I know’  _ Raelle replied.  _ ‘How is she?’  _

_ ‘She’s making me kind of angry’ _ Scylla confessed.

Raelle let out a small laugh.  _ ‘We’re coming to see you’  _

_ ‘You are? Wait, also, how are we talking?’  _ Scylla asked.

‘ _ It’s part of the witch’s bond’  _ Raelle told her. 

_ ‘Your mother just explained that to me’  _ Scylla told her.  _ ‘So, you’re really my mate, huh?’ _

_ ‘Something like that’  _ Raelle smirked slightly. 

_ ‘I’ll be waiting for you’  _ Scylla told her.

_ ‘Scyll, wait’  _ Raelle said. 

_ ‘Yes?’  _ Scylla asked.

_ ‘I love you’  _ Raelle said back,  _ ‘ I love you so much.’ _

_ There was a pause, and for a second, Raelle was worried she'd fucked up. _

_ ‘I love you too, baby girl.  _ ‘ Scylla replied.  _ ‘I will make everything up to you. I promise’ _

  
_ ‘I know’  _ Raelle replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	4. A Witches' Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Raelle re-meets her mother. The reunion between her and Scylla is tense and awkward, but gets emotional later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts below

Upon arrival at the safe house, Frederick disappeared, Scylla and Raelle locked eyes.

“You’re really here…” Scylla said, her words spoken softly.

“Yep.. alive and here..” Raelle replied. 

They were all too drained to have an emotional reunion. 

Willa came out of the room, her eyes on her daughter. “Raelle.” She said.

Raelle couldn’t speak. She felt choked up. Abigail placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“You know you don’t have to speak to her now,” Abigail whispered into Raelle’s ear.

Raelle gulped, “I know..” she nodded, lips quivering, “But I have questions.” 

Raelle turned to face her mother completely. “Mom..” she began. “C.. can you please give me some kind of an explanation?” 

“Yes..” Willa breathed out, “I wasn’t allowed to return home to you. Not until I finished every other part of my training.”

“Training? Is training more important than your own family? Your own child?” Raelle asked, her emotions beginning to surge. Scylla noticed it right off the bat, and ran over to her, holding her hand and using her thumb to motion circles. 

“ _ I’m here _ .” Scylla told Raelle telepathically. 

Raelle nodded, taking slow breaths to try and calm down. 

“Raelle, please, give me a chance to explain.” Willa begged.

“I will.. just- just not right now..” Raelle replied. “I do have other questions.”

“Okay, anything, please.” Willa said, encouraging her daughter to ask anything.

“Scylla and I can speak telepathically.” Raelle began. “I know you told me stories about grandpa before, and the witches scroll, the witches bond. But I need more of an explanation.” 

Willa nodded. “Take a seat.”

So they did.

“It was about 500 years ago. Before General Alder signed the deal. The elder witches. Which actually consisted of your great, great, great grandmother, had a book. A guidance book. A book of secrets, one could put it.” Willa began to explain. “Before people started to really suspect witches and their powers, everyone was already paranoid by everything. Werewolves & Vampires. Goblins.” She continued. “That’s when the elder witches wrote the scroll. The sacred witches scroll. It speaks on that when two young witches, regardless of sex, find interest in one another, their connection sparks, and if their connection grows, even after it’s been severed by whatever means.” She paused. “They are a bond.” 

Raelle and Scylla exchanged looks.  _ Their bond was severed momentarily. When Raelle found out about Scylla being a Spree Member.  _

“So. It’s all because of everything that’s happened. That Scylla is my bond?” Raelle asked.

Willa nodded, “yes, and while you two are having telepathic communication. You’ll soon discover other abilities.” 

“What kind?” Scylla asked. 

“Um, well..” Willa trailed off, “a bit more intimate telepathy”. 

“You mean..” Scylla’s face turned a light shade of red, and so did Raelle’s. “We could have..” Scylla paused, “ _sex telepathically_?” 

_“Yes.”_ Willa replied, nonchalantly. “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I mean.” 

"Oh." Raelle and Scylla said in sync.

"Have you two been sexually active before?" Willa asked them.

No response, but their reaction said everything that needed to be said.

"Ah, of course." Willa mused. "Well, it's getting late. Raelle, if you and your friends want to stay here tonight, there's two spare bedrooms. you're more than welcome to."

"Thanks mom.." Raelle replied, "I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Take your time, sweetheart." Willa told her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle reconnect, and make out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

Later that night, Raelle and Scylla agreed to share a room, while Abigail took the other spare one. 

"Can we talk?" Scylla asked softly, as she took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed.

Raelle nodded, taking a seat next to her. "I want to hear your side." she told her.

Scylla nodded, "I was 16." she explained, "my parents.." her voice cracked, "they were killed so the military could prove a point." 

Raelle leaned in closer, putting an arm around the older girl and rubbing circles around her back, "Oh Scyll.." she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Scylla sniffled, "don't be.." she said, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt you."

"You did," Raelle said, gently wiping Scylla's tears, "But I still can tell why you did it, and knowing my mom is who sent you, it makes you less at fault."

"The Spree gave me a place to put my pain." Scylla explained, "I lost everything, I lost everyone." her eyes met Raelle's. Blue meets Blue, "and then I met you." 

Raelle smiled, her hard headed demeanor began to melt away, just like it always does around Scylla. 

"Scyll.." She said softly.

"Don't.." Scylla replied, she looked closer, "Can I ask you something?"

Raelle nodded, "what is it?"

Scylla was silent for a second, then she held Raelle's hand, "What are you insecure about the most?"

Raelle thought for a moment, "my scar." she replied, turning her head.

Scylla took her other hand and gently traced over Raelle's scar with her finger, "you are so beautiful.." she breathed softly.

Raelle smiled, squeezing her love's hand softly, "you are too."

Scylla smiled back, "Can I kiss you?" she asked.

Raelle nodded, "you don't even need to ask." she replied, their lips crashed, and they fell onto the bed. Soft, but heavy kisses.

"I've missed this." Scylla confessed, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Raelle replied, gently cradling Scylla's chin, "kiss me again."

Scylla's lips connected onto Raelle's. Things escalated fast. "Are you sure?" Scylla asked, "We just.."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Raelle interrupted. Scylla nodded, gently lifting up Raelle's shirt and placing soft kisses on her stomach.

"I love you, Raelle Collar." Scylla said.

"and I love you, Scylla Ramshorn," Raelle replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is short and sweet, and it captivates the softness, the intimacy and the beauty, that is Raylla.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle wakes up to Scylla missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this story gets dark.. dun dun duhhhh

The next morning, Raelle woke up cold. Which was unusual, usually when she wakes up next to Scylla, she's showered in warmth and comfort. She'd usually be in a pool of love. 

"Scyll?" she muttered, "Scylla?" she muttered again when nobody responded, she sighed heavily and opened her eyes to see the spot next to her empty. A wash of panic waved over her. She knows Scylla is out of the military's custody, but that doesn't mean she isn't wanted by them. "Scylla!" she called, getting out of bed and rushing to put on her clothes. She gathered her stuff and opened the bedroom door.

"Collar, what the hell are you screaming about?" Abigail asked, her hand on her head as she exited the other bedroom. 

"Have you seen Scylla?" Raelle asked, nervously. 

"No, I thought you two made up last night." Abigail replied.

"We did." Raelle told her, "If they find out where she's been hiding.." her voice trailed off. 

"Relax, Rae. let's go downstairs and see," Abigail told her, trying to calm her sister down. Raelle took a deep breath and nodded, and the two of them went down the stairs.

"Good morning girls," Willa said as she sat at the dining room table, cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hi mom, good morning, have you seen Scylla?" Raelle asked.

"Yes, actually. She went on an errands run. She should be back soon." Willa told her daughter.

That didn't seem to ease Raelle at all; her mom just came back from the dead, how is she supposed to trust her? Then she gasped, realizing that she could talk to Scylla telepathically. 

"Thanks, mom," she said with a fake smile, she made her way back upstairs and into her and Scylla's room. 

_ 'Scylla, are you there?' _ Raelle tried communicating,  _ 'Scylla, baby, if you can hear me, please reply back..'  _ she tried again, growing nervous, "fuck, fuck" she felt her emotions begin to grow stronger, "fuck!" she fell to her knees, and just then, Abigail burst into the room, sensing Raelle's distress, 

"Rae, what's wrong?" Abigail asked, getting to her knees to aid her sister.

"I-I..I can't reach her," Raelle sobbed, "what if they took her?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride!


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla realises she's been taken, but by who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

Scylla woke up with her head throbbing. What the hell happened? Where the hell is she? and where's her girlfriend?

"Shit." she mumbled, "Raelle!? are you here?" she called, her throat was sore. "Raelle!" she called again. Then she remembered her and Raelle are a bond. 

_ 'Raelle, can you hear me?'  _ Scylla asked telepathically, she heard a gasp on the other side;

_ 'baby? is that you?'  _ said the voice, it was Raelle, and she was crying  _ 'baby where are you, what happened? are you okay?' _

_ 'I'm okay, I think.. I don't know where I am'  _ Scylla responded, Raelle's crying intensified, she was worried sick for Scylla now, and Scylla hated that she made Raelle cry.  _ 'no, no baby, please don't cry, Rae, please don't cry.'  _

_ 'I'm sorry.' _ Raelle sniffled,  _ 'I just don't want to lose you again.'  _

_ 'I know, don't apologize'  _ Scylla told her,  _ 'I love you' _

_ 'I love you too, Scyll'  _ Raelle replied. 

"Now where the hell am I.," she mumbled to herself. Just then; the doors opened and two tall men came over towards her with zap sticks. They zapped her with them and sent a shock through her.

"AHHH" she screamed in pain. This scream managed to reach Raelle.

_ 'Baby? baby what's wrong?"  _ Raelle asked.

_ 'I..They're shocking me-AHH' _ Scylla screamed again.  _ 'baby..I love you'  _ then Scylla passed out.

_ 'Scylla?.' _ Raelle asked, panicked,  _ 'Baby are you okay?'  _ she asked again, no response,  _ 'SCYLLA!'  _

**_SILENCE.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla’s back; but it’s not Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort’ve dark! Inspired by “dark Josie.” From Legacies.

This isn’t her Scylla, no, there’s something off.

  
  


Scylla returned to the safe house several hours after Raelle heard her scream in pain. There were tears, but only from Raelle. Which is not how their reunions usually work. 

_This isn’t her Scylla._ Raelle thought. _They did something to her baby._

“Baby?” Raelle asked. “Baby. It’s me” she said softly, she pressed a hand on Scylla’s back but her skin was ice cold. Raelle gasped, pulling her hand back. “You’re not _my_ Scylla.” 

_“Scylla”_ turned her head & cocked it. She smiled. It was eerie. It wasn’t the Scylla smile that made Raelle melt. “What do you mean, Rae? It’s me. Scylla.”

“No.” Raelle said, forcing herself not to cry, she gulped, “you’re _not_ my Scylla.” She whispered. “Where is she?!” She screamed. 

“I’m right here, silly.” Faux Scylla said. Raelle glared, and for a second, she took a glimpse in Scylla’s eyes. Then Faux Scylla gasped, “R.. Rae?” She said. It was her voice.

“Scylla?” Raelle asked, her shell breaking, she ran over and kneeled down. “Baby, is that you?” 

“They did something to me- please help me- please-” Scylla gasped again, and she was back in her faux stare.

“Baby?” Raelle asked, in a panic, “baby come back to me, come back.” 

“Oh poor, naive Raelle” Faux Scylla chuckled. 

“Who are you?! What have you done with my Scylla?” Raelle demanded, but no answer. “Answer me damn it!” 

“Let’s just say they linked her to somebody else” Faux Scylla smirked. “Slowly she’ll lose all her powers and she’ll die.” 

Raelle stammered back. “No.” She said, shaking her head. “Give her back! Give me my baby back!” She demanded. 

“I thought she was dead to you?” Faux Scylla asked.

“No! I didn’t mean it!” Raelle argued. “Please give me back Scylla. I love her.” She begged. She was crying at this point. “Please.” 

“Raelle..” Scylla gasped. Raelle looked up, “Help me please.” Scylla begged. “My- my powers, m-my body. They’re draining me” she gasped, “I’m dying”.

“What do I have to do?” Raelle asked. 

“You have-” Scylla gasped, “You have to kill me.”

Raelle stumbled back, “what?” She asked, “no” 

“Rae..” Scylla whispered. “You have to. It’s the only way to bring the real me.” 

“NO!” Raelle argued back, tears spilling. “I won’t hurt my baby.” 

“Pl-please Rae. It hurts.” Scylla begged. “They are draining all of it.”

“No,” Raelle cried as she shook her head, “please don’t make me kill you.”

“Rae..” Scylla said, “Baby, look at me.” 

Raelle did, tears falling. “I can’t..”

“Please baby.” Scylla begged, “I _promise_ I will come back to you. It’s a temporary death. Please help me.” Scylla begged more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Raelle sobbed. 

“Do it for me please.” Scylla begged. “I don’t know how much more I can handle them draining me.” 

“Okay..” Raelle breathed out. “Okay.. I’ll do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜💜💜💜


	9. Life becomes death which becomes life again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save Scylla from the linking that could evidently kill her, Raelle must cast a spell that temporarily kills the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_ She can't do it.  _ Says the voices in her head,  _ Kill her girlfriend? no way, this is insane!. _

"Raelle, focus." Abigail said, pulling her sister out of her thoughts.

"I can't." Raelle argued, "I can't kill her Abs, I can't." She began to crack, "What if I make a mistake and she stays de-dead forever?" 

"You won't." Abigail reassured, "Look at me, Raelle,"

Raelle looked at her, and Abigail felt sorrow in her chest. "You won't kill her forever."

"But what if I slip up?" Raelle asked.

"You won't, now focus." Abigail told her. So Raelle nodded, and focused. 

**_2 hours later;_ **

"Okay Raelle, you know what to do." Abigail whispered, watching as Willa chained Scylla to a chair. 

"I-I can't do it." Raelle began to break again, but Scylla was there.

"baby, baby don't cry." Scylla said softly "Just do it, do it and it will be over." 

Raelle closed her eyes and let the tears drip, she mentally whispered to Scylla her goodbye, and Scylla promised it wasn't a goodbye. "Are you ready?" she asked softly. 

"Ready when you are." Scylla replied, her throat sore. 

Raelle closed her eyes and mumbled something. She opened them up and watched as Scylla gasped, her heart pounding, and her eyes shutting and breathing disappearing, then she was dead Raelle let out a sob and clung on to Abigail. "I c-can't believe I did that.." she whispered.

Abigail held onto Raelle and squeezed softly. Several minutes passed, and Scylla was coming too again. "Rae, look." 

Raelle looked up, and gasped, Scylla was breathing again, she let out a sigh of relief and ran over to her side.

"Scylla, is it really you?" She asked, tears dripping.

"It's me, baby, it's me." Scylla whispered back, "Kiss me please, kiss me."

Raelle let out a sob as their lips connected. The same way they reconnected back when Raelle thought Scylla was dead. "Never leave me again baby," she begged as she kissed Scylla's forehead, "Please, just please don't."

"shh." Scylla tried to soothe her sobbing girlfriend, but it was hard, especially because she was sobbing too, "I won't ever leave again baby, I swear." 

"Good.." Raelle said, she kissed her again, "Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below


	10. Hearts Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has to comfort Raelle after the incidents of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raelle deals with her having to kill Scylla.

The night after Scylla unlinked from "Dark Scylla"; Raelle didn't let her out of her sight. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Raelle asked as they cuddled close.

"Babe, you've asked like 12 times." Scylla laughed, "I'm fine, I promise."

"I know.." Raelle mumbled, squeezing her a little bit, "I just love you so much, and I can't bear the thought of losing you." her voice cracked. 

Scylla turned around, "Hey, no crying pretty girl." she said, wiping Raelle's tears. 

"Sorry," Raelle chuckled softly, "I had to kill you, Scyll.."

"I know baby," Scylla whispered, "But I'm here," Raelle turned her head, "hey, no, baby,baby look at me."

Raelle managed to use all her strength and looked at the woman she had to kill in order to save her. "I killed you.."

"But I'm  _ alive _ baby, I'm  _ here, and I'm alive. _ okay? and that's  _ thanks to you"  _ Scylla said softly. 

"I know baby," Raelle was sobbing, "but I killed my baby, I killed you baby girl, I-"

"Shhh," Scylla pulled her close, "baby, it's okay. I'm alive baby, okay? I'm alive." 

"I know, but still. I never want to feel that pain again." Raelle kept sobbing, this made Scylla start crying too, "please-please baby, don't make me feel it again."

"Shhh…" Scylla hushed her, maintaining her own tears as much as she could, "I promise you won't baby, it's okay."

  
  


Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep, in each others arms,with tear stained faces, and hearts 

healing, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love this has gotten so far!!


	11. Promise Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla buys something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise rings make me soft.

The next morning, Scylla woke up before Raelle, and she had a plan on how to make her girlfriend feel better. She was going to do it closer to when they were going to have their one year anniversary, but after the events of last night, it was as good as any to do it today. 

She wrote a physical note on a slip of paper, and placed it next to Raelle's head. That way she wouldn't have a panic attack when she woke up to an empty bed and saw that Scylla was not there. Scylla also made sure to leave a telepathic voicemail in Raelle's mind so when she wakes up, she wouldn't freak out. After double checking she found a way to remind Raelle that she is not in any danger and she'll be home in an hour or so. Then she left. 

Raelle woke up and felt herself panic, but then she calmed down when she heard a voice in her head. 

_ 'Hey babe, I went on an errands run, I wrote a note so you can see it physically as well. I'll be back in an hour, or so'  _ Said Scylla's voice. Raelle saw the note and sighed in relief. Well, at least Scylla was alive and well, also went outside on her own intentions. 

  
  


Scylla walked around, and headed towards the ring shop. She was going to buy Raelle a promise ring. They were already each other's truest soulmates, so why not make it official? She entered the shop and began to look. 

"Hello," said the cashier, "how may I help you?" 

"umm.." Scylla trailed off, "I'm looking for a promise ring." 

"Wonderful! Who's the lucky lad or lady?" the cashier asked. 

"My girlfriend," Scylla smiled. 

"Alright, I will find you the perfect ring." The cashier told her. She waved her hand and directed Scylla to the promise ring sections in the glass cases. "These are about $95 dollars, " she began to point at gorgeous golden rings that are coated with a light pink and purple. "And this one is about $600." pointing at the black and silver rings.

"I think she'll like this one," Scylla smiled, pointing at the black and silver rings, "I'll take them."

"Perfect, I'll ring you up." The cashier smiled. They walked back over, and Scylla paid full in cash. "Would you like to ingrain your names?" 

Scylla nodded; "How long will it take?" she asked.

"That depends on what you'd like the ingrainment to say, Miss." The cashier told her, "What would you like it to say?" 

"Our names." She replied. The cashier took out a pen and paper, "Scylla. S-C-Y-L-L-A.; and Raelle, R-A-E-L-L-E. " Scylla spoke. 

"It should only take about 15 minutes." The cashier replied. She handed Scylla a buzzer, "feel free to have a seat."

Scylla took a seat, and patiently waited. Soon enough, her buzzer went off and she picked up her rings. She thanked the cashier, tipping her an extra $50, and went back to the safe house. 

Upon arrival, she greeted Raelle with a kiss.

"Baby, I missed you." Raelle smiled, as she playfully fiddled with Scylla's fingers.

"I missed you too." Scylla smiled, "Can we talk in private?"

"of course." Raelle smiled. The two walked upstairs, hand in hand, and into their room. Until things with Alder were safe, Raelle stayed with Scylla, while Abigail returned to base with the help of Willa, to help Tally. 

"Raelle Collar," Scylla began, "When I first met you, it was for the wrong reasons, but I fell in love with you for all the right ones." she smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes, "I love you with all that I am, and all that I am is because of you." She took out the box in the paper bag. Getting down on one knee, "Raelle Collar, will you promise to marry me, someday?"

She opens the ring with her name ingrained onto it. Raelle gasps, tears falling down her face.

"Yes." Raelle smiled through her tears. "Of course, Scyll." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all.


	12. You Have Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle after Scylla proposes to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write anything with sex, so this is as much as I could write without getting TOO uncomfortable. Hopefully it's enjoyable.

The lights were dimmed and the sky was filled with stars. There laid Raelle and Scylla. Immersed in a sense of passion, fury, romance and love. 

"You are so beautiful." Raelle whispered as their lips touched, gently trailing her fingers down Scylla's arm.

"So are you." Scylla responded. Each of their kisses got deeper and more intense but passionate. 

"Is this okay?" Raelle asked as she gently pressed her lips on Scylla's neck, soft kisses trailing down, making Scylla feel chills down her spine and shudder escape her lips. It was electrifying. gravitating. 

"It's more than okay." Scylla whispered. Raelle and Scylla's lips collided again. This time, it was more gentle, more soft and more sweet. 

"Tell me if you ever want me to stop or slow down, okay baby?" Raelle asked. 

"I promise." Scylla replied. The next move was simple. Raelle lifted Scylla's shirt, pressing kisses down her upper body, moving up and down, she was gentle, she didn't want to hurt her. Especially knowing how much more powerful she was. Sex like when her and Scylla's first time was fun to have, but Raelle loved gentle, passionate sex too. Besides, now Scylla wasn't some girl she was sexually attracted to. Scylla was her future fiance, her witches bond, her  _ soulmate. _

"May I?" Raelle asked, gesturing to ask if it was okay to remove Scylla's shirt.

"Yes." Scylla nodded. Shirt came off. The next following step was clothing, which eventually were scattered on the floor. 

"Forever?" Scylla asked.

"Forever" Raelle replied breathlessly as the lights finally shut off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!
> 
> my twitter @ pastelhickson is locked right now, so I cannot get into it and might not be able to for a long, long time, so please message me if you need me on my backup twitter, user @ cyanhickson


	13. Hold On To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Raelle and Scylla have a tender moment, the rest takes place back at the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bellweather Unit is close to getting back together.

The next morning, Raelle woke up and saw Scylla watching her. Their fingers intertwined.

"Are you watching me sleep?" she asked, sleepily, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes." Scylla whispered. Raelle laughed, and Scylla's heart clenched. She really did love this girl.

"That's so creepy, Scyll." Raelle chuckled, cradling her chin and placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. 

"Not creepy if you're beautiful." Scylla whispered, tracing Raelle's scar with her finger. "so damn beautiful." 

"You're so sweet." Raelle smiled, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scylla replied. "I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning."

"Who says you can't right now?" Raelle asked.

"When we go back to Salem, we will have to live in our dorms again." Scylla explained.

"Oh," Raelle pouted, "I forgot."

"But I'll come see you every day." Scylla smiled, "I'll kiss you, and cuddle you, and hold you."

"I love the sound of that." Raelle smiled. "When are we going back?"

"Whenever we receive intel that base is safe. I don't trust Alder. As much as I want to." Scylla explained.

"It's okay baby," Raelle said, bringing her close. "I don't either."

  
  


**_Meanwhile, At Fort Salem._ **

**_The night before._ **

_ "Thank you again, for your sacrifice, Craven. You have an option though." Alder told Tally. _

_ "What's that?" Tally asked, her older woman's voice coming through. _

_ "I am able to restore your youth, if you want to." Alder offered. _

_ "Really?" Tally asked, "at what cost?" _

_ "No cost. Would you like that, or not?" Alder asked again. _

_ "Yes, yes of course.." Tally replied, no hesitation. Alder approached her, transferring her back to her youth. _

_ Tally gasped, she felt her youth coming back to her. "Thank you." _

_ "Of course. now get some sleep." Alder told her, "with your unit.." Alder trailed off, "just get some rest."  _

_ Tally headed to her room, and stared at the two empty beds where her best friends should be. She felt herself begin crying again. That's when she heard a knock on the window. _

_ "Tally." Said a voice, Tally froze. She knew that voice. "Tal, open the window." _

_ Slowly turning her head, she looked towards the window to see Abigail. She rushed over and opened the window. _

_ "Abi-Abigail?" Tally could barely get the words out. "This is a dream, or some kind of sick joke." _

_ "It's me, Tal. I promise." Abigail told her, "Ask me anything." _

_ "What did Raelle say before beltaine?" Tally asked. _

_ "That you need a better dress." Abigail replied.  _

_ "What was my sacrifice?' Tally asked again." _

_ "Your youth." Abigail told her. _

_ "What did Abigail say on the plane?" Tally challenged. _

_ " _ _ 'Yep, pretty much the saddest story ever told..you didn't think I was gonna let you two have all the fun, did you?' " Abigail re quoted herself. _

_ Tally gasped and pulled her in, finally letting out a loud sob. _

_ "It's you," She cried softly. _

_ Abigail fought her tears, but she couldn't do it. "It's me Tal." _

_ Tally sobbed more, and more, not letting Abigail go, in fear if she does, something bad will happen. _

_ "And Raelle?" Tally asked, finally having the courage to release her, "Raelle, is she.." Her lips quivered. _

_ "Raelle's alive." Abigail said, hearing Tally's sobbed filled sigh of relief, "She's very much alive." _

_ "I don't understand, how are you here?" Tally asked, "And where's Rae?" _

_ "I got some help from somebody to sneak back onto base." Abigail explained. "Listen, Tal. Do not trust Alder. I don't think she's up to any good." _

_ "I know. I've been keeping an eye on her since we got back." Tally replied.  _

_ "We're going to help you get out of here, but only if you want to." Abigail offered.  _ _ "Are you willing to?" she asked.  _

_ Tally thought for a moment, "yes." was all she said. "get me out of here."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions can be asked on @ cyanhickson


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tally and Abigail escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't go into detail, not feeling so well.

_Meanwhile In Fort Salem:_

"Okay. So exactly how are we going to do this?" Tally asked as her and Abigail laid awake, planning their escape.

"All we need is to make sure nobody realizes you're missing." Abigail told her. "That's where Willa comes into play."

"Willa? Like Raelle's mother, Willa? What's she got to do with anything?" Tally asked, confused. 

"Willa's alive, Tally." Abigail told her, "And yes, Raelle knows."

"Did Scylla?" Tally questioned.

Abigail shook her head, "no, I could feel it. Scylla had _no_ clue." 

"So what is Willa going to do?" Tally asked, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"She's going to be you." Abigail told her, "That is, until we manage to take Alder down." 

"Wait, woah, woah. Are you sure we should go through with this?" Tally asked, now genuinely concerned. "What if we get caught?" 

"You won't." said a voice, a woman entered the room through the door, lighting herself up with flames before revealing herself. "because I'll pretend to be you while you and Abigail keep my little girl safe."

"You're-.." Tally trailed off, "You're Willa Collar."

"Yes I am." Willa replied.

_Later that night:_

Later that night, Abigail and Tally managed to sneak out through a secret set of underground, synchronized, tunnels with the help of Willa's second hand man. Nobody knew his name, or saw his face, all they heard was his voice. They called him "sir". Eventually the girls arrived at the safe house.

Abigail knocked a pattern on the door, a pattern on Raelle and Scylla knew to ensure it was her. 

"Coming!" Raelle called. She opened the door, and Tally gasped. "Tally."

"Raelle." Tally said as she let out a sob. She pulled her in, and Abigail joined, "You two," Tally began, releasing the two of them. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that to me again. okay?"

The two other girls laughed, "okay" they both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> YAY THE UNITS BACK.


	15. More Than A Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unit are back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! enjoy!

The trio stayed hugging for about 15 more minutes. Tally was still crying. She hadn't stopped crying or hugging her girls since she learned they were alive. 

"Are you okay, Raelle? Are you hurt?" Tally asked. Raelle smiled. Tally was definitely the glue that held them all together, and she was definitely the one who was the "mother figure."

"I'm fine, Tal. Are  _ you _ okay?" Raelle asked, "I see you're not old anymore."

"Alder helped me." Tally replied, "I still don't trust her."

"I don't either," Raelle replied. Abigail noticed something on Raelle's finger.

"Oh my Goddess-" Abigail gasped, grabbing her hand, "Rae, what is this?"

Tally gasped, and suddenly, Raelle felt like things never changed. "Oh my Goddess, are you two  _ engaged? _ "

Raelle laughed, "No, not necessarily." She said, "Scylla proposed to propose."

"What?" The girls asked, confused. Raelle chuckled.

"I  _ mean _ it's a promise ring." She explained. 

"Awww." Tally squealed, hugging Raelle, "You two are  _ so cute"  _

"I gotta hand it to you, Collar." Abigail began, "I didn't really like Scylla, but if she makes you happy, then I approve."

"Glad to know you approve of me." Scylla's voice said as she came down the stairs. 

"Hey babe." Raelle said, "Look who dropped by."

"Tally." Scylla said, "Look, I-" she was cut off by Tally hugging her.

"I'm sorry I sold you out" Tally began, "I love Raelle as much as you do, and I was just trying to protect her." Tally said.

Scylla smiled, hugging her back, "It's okay, Tally. I understand. I'm glad Rae had you to protect her." She said.

"She'll  _ always  _ have me." Tally smiled as she released her hug. 

"Okay, so what happened? I want details of your proposal to propose." Abigail insisted.

Scylla and Raelle laughed. The weight on their shoulders felt gone, and it suddenly felt like nothing else in the world mattered except their friends, and each other.

Unfortunately, nothing stays good for long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter pastelhickson is back up and running!


	16. Charybdis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle learns of Scylla's sister; and how she's back for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read about Scylla and Charybdis in Greek Mythology, you'll understand.

While the unit and Scylla were trying to enjoy each other's company, there was a knock on the door. Scylla got up and opened the door, and to her shock, it was a familiar face.

"Scylla, I have some news." Said the person.

"What are you doing here?" Scylla asked. 

"Look, you can hate me later, this is bad, like bad, bad" said the other person.

"Baby, who's at the door?" Raelle's voice cut through Scylla's thoughts. 

"Just a friend, baby, I'll be right back." Scylla stepped out. "What are you doing here, Donavon?" 

"Charybdis escaped." Donavon told her. Scylla's face fell. 

"What?" She asked, "No, she was supposed to be locked up."

"Well, she's not. She escaped, she's incredibly angry and she wants revenge." Donavon said. 

"I can't let her get revenge. That's not my life's purpose anymore." Scylla explained. "Donnie, I found love, I found friendship, I'm not that girl anymore."

"Your sister's well aware of that." Donnie told her, "Which is why you and your friends need to leave, NOW."

"We have nowhere else to go! where would we go?" Scylla asked. 

"You can always go back." Donnie said. Scylla knew what he was talking about. _Back_ , _back_ as in "back to the town her parents were killed" . _Back_ as in "back the town her sister fell towards the dark side."

"Oh, no, I can't take them there." Scylla argued, "We've been safe here for months! How the fuck did she escape?"

"Someone let her." Donnie explained. "Look, you and your friends either leave now or you take what's coming. But your sister is mad, and she is looking for revenge. She won't stop until you're dead, Scylla." with one more look, Donnie walked away.

Scylla re entered the house, "baby, we need to leave." Scylla said.

"What? why?" Raelle asked, she saw the distressed look on Scylla's face, so she ran to her aid. "Baby, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming for us, for-for me." Scylla explained, "She's not happy, and I'm putting you all in danger."

"Who's coming baby? Are you okay? Who was at the door?" Raelle asked. 

"A friend of mine pre spree days." Scylla explained, "They came to warn us." 

"Baby, what is going on? You're really worrying me. You can't just drop news that someone's out to hurt you like that." Raelle asked, distressed. 

Scylla closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then opened it again, "I have a sister. Her name is Charybdis. Before our parents died, she fell to the dark side. She went rouge, killing and destroying everything in her path. After our parents died, she was furious, at me especially. I managed to escape, She got locked away, but now she's loose and she's coming for me."

"Wait, babe, slow down." Raelle stopped her, "Why did you not ever mention a sister?"

"What was I supposed to say? I have an insane sister who hates the human race?" Scylla asked. "We need to go, _now._ " 

"Okay." Raelle said, sensing her girlfriend's stress, "Okay. Abi, Tally, we need to go."

The girls got ready, packing whatever essentials they needed to survive the next few nights away from the safe house. As they were about to leave, a knock came. Scylla froze. She began to approach the door.

"Baby, baby don't." Raelle said, trying to grab Scylla's arm.

"It's okay." Scylla said. She walked over and opened it. Only to be hit with a large blast and knocked out unconsciously.

"Baby!" Raelle cried, running to her side, "Baby, are you okay? are you hurt?" she tried to shake her awake, and managed to.

Scylla realized she landed on some shard, and now she was bleeding. 

"No!" Raelle cried again, "it's okay baby, I'm here. Let me heal you." 

"She's-She's coming." Scylla gasped out.

"Who?" Raelle asked.

"Me." Said a voice, the girls turned around. To their shock, there stood a woman, maybe 22 or 23. She was definitely older than Scylla, but looked almost identical to her. "Hello sister." she said, "Miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	17. Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charybdis is back for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this has some Scylla torture.

Charybdis stood there and smiled almost eerily. She knew what she was here for, and she wasn't going to stop until she got her revenge on Scylla.

"Hello sister," Charybdis smiled. She slowly approached Scylla.

"N-No," Raelle spoke out, "Stay away from her." 

"Ah." Charybdis smiled, "You must be the girlfriend."

"I am." Raelle said, still protectively hovering over Scylla. 

"Hm." Charybdis examined Raelle, "You could do so much better than my lousy sister."

"Don't call her that!" Raelle argued, "I love her."

"I know." Charybdis replied, "And I'm so sorry I have to kill her. but not really." 

"Enough." Scylla groaned, she tried to get up, but her wound was fairly bad. 

"Scylla, no, you're injured." Raelle tried to argue. Scylla held Raelle's chin. 

"Thank you, for protecting me." She smiled as she kissed her lips softly. She stood up, groaning in pain still but ignoring it all together. "This is between _ you and I, sister _ , so let's settle this already." 

"I've come to kill you, Scylla." Charybdis explained. 

"I won't let that happen." Scylla asked, "You're not you Charybdis."

" **_You know nothing about me!_ ** " Charybdis yelled. 

"I know enough to know my sister is still inside of you." Scylla said. 

"You're sweet, sis, but let's just get this over with." Charybdis replied. Yelling a gust of wind against her once more. Causing Scylla to fly back again. 

"Scylla!" Raelle cried. She tried to run but Scylla stopped her.

"Don't come any closer, lover girl." Charybdis threatened as she walked over to Scylla, tormenting her like she used to as kids. "Or I'll make you  _ watch me kill her and then I'll kill you." _

"You don't touch her!" Raelle yelled, she tried to run but was held back by Tally and Abigail. "Let me go!"

"You heard her." Tally whispered, 

"I don't care!" Raelle cried, "I can't lose her again."

"Rae," Abigail said, "Rae, calm down. Okay?" 

"I don't want to fucking calm down, Bellweather!" Raelle yelled, "She's trying to hurt my girlfriend!"

"I know, but if we wait it out, she'll wait longer." Abigail whispered.

"I can't lose her again." Raelle cried.

"Don't cry, baby." Scylla said, she let out a huff when Charybdis pressed her foot onto her stomach. Letting out a cry of pain.

"Don't talk to her." Charybdis growled. "If you want her to live, you won't say another word to your pathetic little girlfriend."

"Okay," Scylla gasped out, "Okay, I won't talk to her again. Just pl-please don't hurt her." 

"I get to decide that, little sister." Charybdis growled. "This is for all the pain you caused me." she pressed harder on Scylla's stomach, and Raelle watched in horror as the love of her life was getting crushed by her own sister.

"Please stop hurting her!" Raelle cried, "Just please, please stop." tears running down her face. 

"You have no idea how much pain she has caused me!" Charybdis yelled, "Being mother and father's favorite, always showing me up." she stepped harder, grinning as Scylla gasped out in pain and cried more.

"I'm sorry." Scylla cried, she was sobbing now, "I'm sorry, Charybdis. I'm so sorry."

"Where were you?!" Charybdis yelled, "Where were you when they tortured me! Where were you!"

"You got locked away because you murdered people, you murdering bitch." Scylla spatted. Charbydis kneeled down, grabbing the young girl's throat.

"You want to say more?" She asked, "Or do you want to just get this over with?"

"I won't let you hurt us." Scylla argued, "You won't win Charybdis." 

"Oh Scylla," Charybdis grinned, "I already won." 

"What do you mean?" Scylla asked.

"You wanna know who sold out mommy and daddy?" Charybdis asked.

Scylla gasped, "You didn't.."

"Oh, I did." Charybdis grinned. "and I'd do it again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	18. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charybdis is still out for revenge. Will she get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some depiction of even MORE violence is in this chapter,
> 
> This chapter is not for the faint of heart or hardcore Scylla fans.

There was anger in the room. Raelle, because of her connection to Scylla, could feel every ounce of emotion that struck at Scylla. Charybdis sold out their parents. She's the reason they're dead in the first place. 

"You..You got them killed." Scylla mumbled. Once Charybdis was no longer crushing her stomach, Scylla managed to scoot away. "You're a murderer."

"A murderer by default, yes." Charybdis smirked, "And you're next."

"No." Scylla argued, "I want to know why."

"Why? You know why." Charybdis scoffed. "They preferred sweet little Scylla over me." 

"That's not my fault.. you know this." Scylla said. She could feel her body weaken. "Why did you do it? They were our parents!!"

Raelle stood back and watched in horror, "she's about to break, I need to go to her." she said.

"Raelle, no." Abigail said, "We need to let them talk it out."

_"Talk it out?!"_ Raelle asked, " _Why the hell do you say '_ _talk it out'_ _like_ _they're in therapy? she got their parents killed!"_

"Calm down, Collar." Abigail said, "Just let them talk." 

"They never loved me. Nobody in our fucked up family loved me." Charybdis yelled. "Not mom, not dad," she glared at Scylla. " _not even you."_

"That's not true, Charybdis." Scylla said, "I did love you. You're my sister. I still love you." 

"Don't lie!" Charybdis screamed, "I can see right through your lies!" 

Scylla stood up, brushing the dust off of her pants. "I'm not lying. I promise."

"How can I trust you? You didn't even try to look for me." Charybdis cried. 

"I did, Charybdis. I promise I did, but once it was all too late, I couldn't. I love you, but you still killed people." Scylla tried to remain calm. 

"Do you know how they treat prisoners in there?" Charybdis asked, "Especially ones like us? dodgers?"

"I don't." Scylla confessed, "but if you talk to me and bring back the Charybdis I know is in you. We can talk this through." she tried to move closer, opening her arms for a hug. 

Charybdis approached her, and the two of them stood near each other, face to face. Just then, Charybdis pulls out a sword and puts it right through Scylla. Causing Scylla to gasp. 

"NO!!" Raelle screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HER." 

"You pathetic little sister." Charybdis laughed, "Your pity doesn't work on me anymore." with a few more laughs, the room grew dark and thundery, and then she was gone.

"Baby!" Raelle cried, she rushed over to Scylla's side, "Baby, it's okay." She kissed her forehead, "You're okay. Stay with me, okay? Just stay with me." she begged, tears rushing down her face began to try and heal her.

"Raelle," Scylla said, she could feel herself dying. "You need to stop."

"No fucking way." Raelle said, "I'm not losing you again."

'There's no point in saving me, baby." Scylla said, "She's right. I'm pathetic."

"No," Raelle said, "No, Scylla Ramshorn, You're not dying on me!"

Scylla chuckled, "It's sexy when you say my first and last name."

"Shh," Raelle said, "I'm almost done."

She continued to try and heal Scylla, and luckily, she managed to, though it was a lot of energy drained from her. "Baby, you're gonna be okay. Okay?" Raelle asked as she kissed Scylla's lips, "Please don't ever leave me."

"I love you," Scylla said softly.

"I love you too." Raelle said, still crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla takes the girls to a Supernatural safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Due to the unfortunate damage of the safe house, the unit + Scylla were not safe there anymore.

"Hey," Raelle said softly, getting on her knee and aiding Scylla, "baby, we're going to need to get moving. Can you walk?" 

"I think so." Scylla replied. Raelle helped her up and Scylla was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Good." Raelle said, "Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine babe, thank you." Scylla told her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Raelle said,dusting off her pants, before giving Scylla a quick kiss on the lips. "You're better at this whole dodging the military than we are, I'd assume."

"I'm pretty skilled, I guess you could say." Scylla nodded. "I know a place, but umm.." her voice trailed off. "How do you guys feel about vampires?" 

"Vampires?" Raelle asked, "Oh boy."

"I'm not scared of vampires." Abigail replied. 

"Um, I'm terrified of them." Tally confessed. "Why?"

"Well, there IS a safe haven I know that's not too far from here." Scylla explained, "Their scent throws off any witch hunters. It's a place for vampires, witches and werewolves."

"Okay. How do you know of this safe haven?" Raelle asked.

"I stayed there once before my parents died." Scylla explained. "I can take you guys back, but you have to tread lightly, and don't let any of the vampires seduce you."

"What happens if they do?" Raelle asked, "Not that I want sex with anyone else but you, baby." 

"Nothing. Sex with vampires are just awkward." Scylla confessed. She saw Raelle look confused, "don't- don't ask." 

"I won't." Raelle replied, agreeing it's better to NOT ask. 

"Okay, we'll have to get there by foot. Are you ladies ready?" Scylla asked.

"I'm ready." Tally replied.

"Same here." Abigail said.

"Ready when you are, baby." Raelle replied.

"Good, then follow me." Scylla told them. 

They headed out the front door, and Scylla took them down the path to the safe haven. The journey took about what felt like 5 hours by foot. They finally came upon the safe haven.

"State your business and species." Said a male vampire guard.

"We're witches, sir." Scylla explained, "We're on the run from the military."

"Any weapons on you?" The guard asked.

The four girls shook their heads. "no, no weapons." Scylla replied.

"You may enter. There's 2 spare tents down the pathway. Foods near the main tent, and there are outhouses towards the woods." The guard said, removing the magical barrier. "Whatever you do, for the safety of you and everyone else here, try not to venture off past the plainfield."

"Gotcha." Raelle said, "Thank you."

"Us supernaturals gotta stick together." The guard said with a nod. Allowing the ladies to enter. 

The girls entered the safe haven and looked around. From the human eye, it was just another campsite, but from a supernatural's eye, it was loaded with mystery and magic. 

"Okay, he said there's two spare tents down this way." Raelle told her friends, "Scylla and I will share a tent, and you and Tally can share a tent as well." She told Abigail. They began to walk towards the tents, and once they got there, they started to get settled in. 

Scylla laid on the air mattress that was fit for two people. Raelle laid next to her.

"You scared me today." Raelle said, moving Scylla's hair out of her face.

"I know," Scylla said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Raelle leaned in and kissed her, "Just don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise." Scylla said, sounding serious.

"So," Raelle grinned as she moved closer. "How soundproof are these tents?" she said in a low, husky whisper. 

"Raelle Collar," Scylla laughed, "You thirsty little dog."

"I watched in fear as the love of my life nearly died today." Raelle argued. "I think I can be."

"I didn't mean it like a bad thing." Scylla smirked. "Get in here."

**_(Well, you know what happens next.)_ **

Tally and Abigail laid next to each other, skin touching skin.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tally asked,

Abigail laughed, "probably each other." 

Tally scrunched her nose and laughed, "oh yeah, no doubt about it." She laughed.

"Well, at least it's not a vampire." Abigail jokes.  _ They're so close to one another,  _ Abigail thought to herself, staring at Tally's lips.  _ maybe I could just- no. no not a good idea.  _ Abigail told herself.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Abs?" Tally asked curiously.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Abigail asked in a whisper.

Tally leaned in and brushed her lips gently against Abigail's. "Yes." she whispered. "I realized my feelings long after."

"I did too." Abigail replied. Their lips brushed up against each other, and then, there was a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tallygail rise!


	20. Diving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story starts to get darker from here, and maybe a bit more rated E. Though I'm still nervous to write anything explicitly sexual.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

The next morning woke everyone up with an alarm. It sounded like a tornado warning. 

"Baby, baby wake up." Scylla said, shaking her girlfriend.

Raelle shot up out of her sleep, "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine babe, but there's an alarm going off." Scylla explained. "Stay here and I'll go check it out."

"No, no, baby don't." Raelle said, grabbing Scylla's arm. "The last time you did something, I nearly lost you."

"It's okay, baby. I'm just going to peek outside. Okay?" Scylla said, kissing her forehead. She got up and looked outside the tent to see the guards of all sorts (witch and vampire in particular,) walking up and down the rows of tents. "Excuse me sir, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

The guard stopped at her feet. "Yes" he nodded, "we've been alerted that there is still a witch hunt going on. To protect our safe haven, we run a drill every 3 weeks. I apologize if we frightened you, madam."

Scylla nodded, "Thank you." she said, before popping her head back into the tent. "The guard told me that it's a drill."

"Okay. Come back and cuddle with me, baby. I miss you." Raelle said.

"Raelle Collar, are you soft for me?" Scylla teased.

"Shut up Scyll." Raelle laughed. "I was thinking we could test out our telepathic skills." she smirked.

"Oh?" Scylla smirked back, crawling back into the bed. "Which ones?"

"Our physical touch ones." Raelle whispered. Placing her finger in the air and twisting it, picturing what it's doing. "Can you feel that?"

_**(You interpret that however you like, wink wink)** _

"You bet I can." Scylla grinned. "Get in here, gorgeous." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle have been exposed to the sex craved vampire aroma, which will play into their telepathic sex XD.


	21. Calliope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla meets Calliope and learns they're not so different. Could she be a link to Scylla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new specialties!

Raelle and Scylla fell back asleep, and Scylla woke up earlier than Raelle. She kissed Raelle's cheek and left the tent to go look around, and maybe meet some new people who can help them.

"Are you lost, madam?" Asked a young british witch who was probably 20 or 21.

"No, I was just wondering if someone could help my girlfriend and I, and also our friends." Scylla explained. "We're on the run from the military."

"Ah of course. So are me and my wife." The british witch explained. "I'm Calliope." the witch said, "You can call me Cal." 

"I'm Scylla." Scylla replied. "Why are you on the run, Cal?"

"My wife and I made a huge mistake. When my mum was killed, I joined the Spree. I met my wife Hailey while on a mission to recruit her and fell in love with her." Cal explained. "I chose her."

"Wow," Scylla was shocked. "Something very similar happened with me."

"This safe haven is for people who are willing to learn from their mistakes but might not be able to prove themselves right now." Cal explained."We are a judge free zone."

_ 'Scylla? baby where are you' _ said Raelle's voice in Scylla's mind.

_ 'Sorry babe, I got hungry and wanted to look around. I'm just by the food tent.'  _ Scylla replied telepathically. "What kind of witch are you?" Scylla asked Cal.

"I'm a diviner," Cal replied. "I can predict the future. My wife Hailey is an elemental witch." 

"I'm a necro, and my girlfriend Raelle, is a healer or a fixer." Scylla explained. She turned her head to see Raelle jogging over.

"Hey babe." Raelle said, "Who's this?"

"This is Cal." Scylla replied. "Her story is very similar to mine."

"oh? how so?" Raelle asked curiously.

"Cal joined the spree after the death of her mother and when she met her wife Hailey, her whole game plan changed." Scylla explained, "kind of like you and me."

Raelle wrapped her hands around Scylla's waist, "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!


	22. Mon amour (My love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! 
> 
> This chapter, Scylla opens up a bit about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translator for the French and German translations.

Raelle and Scylla chatted with Cal until around noon. That's when they headed back to their tent. 

"So just out of curiosity," Raelle said, "How long are we staying here?" 

"For as long as we have to, I suppose." Scylla replied. "We have to lay low, it's always dangerous running from the military."

"I know, baby." Raelle replied, wrapping her arms around Scylla's waist and kissing the freckles on her exposed skin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Scylla shrugged, "What's there to tell?" she asked.

'Tell me about your parents." Raelle encouraged. 

"Okay." Scylla said, they sat down on the bed. "Ask away."

"What were their names?" Raelle asked. 

Scylla let out a small laugh, "hmm..Their names were Silas and Selene" She told them. 

"Really?" Raelle asked, laying her head on Scylla's shoulder. "So aside from your sister, you're all S. Ramshorn." 

Scylla chuckled, letting tears spill down her face a bit, "yeah, I guess so."

"Tell me about them." Raelle encouraged her girlfriend to open up. She grabbed Scylla's hand and placed it in her lap. 

"They were the funniest, most accepting people ever." Scylla smiled, "Dad would've loved you. Rae. He liked to joke that I have a thing for hot blondes. Girls especially." 

"He sounds like he was an amazing man." Raelle chuckled a bit, "And your mom?"

"Mom was a wild one." Scylla laughed, "She used to take Charybdis and I to these secret parties." She smiled, "that was before all things went to shit."

"Take your time, baby." Raelle said soothingly. 

"My dad and I were so close." Scylla said with a sad, small smile. "He was my best friend. He was my family soulmate."

"Yeah?" Raelle asked as she started to rub circles on Scylla's back. "It's good you had such a good connection with your dad." 

"Yeah, I guess." Scylla replied. "Daddy and I would go lobster searching. We'd grab the biggest nets at the rental spots and search for hours." 

"Amazing." Raelle said. Not letting go of her girlfriend's hand. 

"Momma and I used to spend our nights reading." Scylla continued. "Before they were.." her lips trembled, she held it in, "before they were killed, I used to read to her in German."

"Really?" Raelle asked, "Can you tell me something in German?" 

Scylla nodded, "Raelle Collar, du bist mein Seelenverwandter" ( _ Raelle Collar, you are my soulmate) _

"What did you say?" Raelle asked curiously.

Scylla smiled, "Raelle Collar, you are my soulmate."

Raelle smiled, "My mom and I used to read in French." she told Scylla.

"Tell me something in French." Scylla told her.

Raelle thought for a second, and then she knew what to say. "Scylla Ramshorn, tu es la lumière de ma vie, le vent sous mes pieds et le bonheur dans mon cœur. Je t'adore. Je t'aime.

( _ "Scylla Ramshorn, you are the light of my life, the wind beneath my feet and the happiness in my heart. I adore you. I love you.") _

Scylla smiled, her eyes looked into Raelle's, ""Raelle Collar Ich verehre dich. Ich liebe dich."

( _ Raelle Collar, I love you, I adore you)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all xx


	23. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vampire named Dawn tries to flirt with Scylla. Big mistake. An even bigger mistake? Flirting with Scylla right in front of her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise plottwist for Raelle coming soon.

Raelle and Scylla slept through the night again, cuddling in each other's arms. The next morning, they woke up on time, and they headed to the food tent to get breakfast. A Vampire named Dawn, approached Scylla.

"Hey Scyll! I didn't think you'd be back." Dawn said in a flirtatious tone. "Come back for seconds?" she asked. 

Scylla was caught off guard, and Raelle was shocked too, but jealousy waved over her in an instant. Sending a glare towards the woman "Uh- Sorry, who are you again?" Scylla asked.

"Oh don't be so silly, Scylla!" Dawn said, "It's me! Dawn." 

"Dawn?" Scylla asked.

Dawn nodded, "Dawn Cofeld. Remember? You and I had se-" Raelle cut her off.

"Hi Dawn, I'm Raelle, Scylla's girlfriend." She said, kind of rude and it was straight to the point as well. 

"One second darlin," Dawn said, ignoring Raelle's words, "Remember me Scylla? We had sex, like twice." 

"Oh," Scylla said nervously, "I see." 

"Yeah," Dawn said, placing a hand on Scylla's shoulder, "Wanna get outta here?"

"You have a good 3 seconds to get your slimy vampire hands **_OFF_** my girlfriend before you see a really, really angry person." Raelle warned. 

"Geez, don't be so hostile, love" Dawn said, "I was just giving Scylla a welcome back."

Raelle stood in front of Scylla. It was funny considering Dawn was twice Raelle's height, but that didn't stop her. "I'm warning you, lady.  _ She's  _ **_mine_ ** " Raelle growled, Scylla was shocked by how protective Raelle became, this was not a witchy thing, " **_Now back the fuck off."_ **

"Message received." Dawn said, she tried to not sound like she was afraid, but she was. "You two enjoy yourselves." she walked away.

"That.." Scylla spoke, "That was hot."

Raelle pressed her lips onto Scylla's and the two of them had a make out session, " _ You're mine _ , and don't let anyone forget it." Raelle said.

"Yes ma'am." Scylla grinned. "You know…" Scylla said, biting her lip, "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for breakfast."

Raelle smirked, "Neither am I." she whispered into Scylla's ears. "Wanna go back to our tent?" 

"Oh absolutely." Scylla replied. Their desire for each other heightened after seeing Raelle be so alpha female and protective of Scylla like that. 

* * *

Inside the tent, the two of them were having a massive make out session, things were about to get hot and heavy when- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	24. Hybrid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle learns some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!

"Raelle, someone needs to-" Tally shrieked when she saw the compromising position Raelle and Scylla were in. Who scrambled to get off of one another.

"Goddess, Tal, at least warn us." Raelle said, trying to sit up. Acting like her and Scylla weren't mid make out when Tally barged in. 

"Sorry Rae, but one of the guards wanted to talk to you." Tally told her.

"Why?" Raelle asked.

Tally shrugged. "He just asked me to bring you over."

"Okay." Raelle replied, "I'll be back." 

"Wait," Scylla said, kissing her lips, "If he tries anything, I'll kill him."

"Goddess, I love you." Raelle mumbled. Tally cleared her throat. "Right, sorry."

* * *

* * *

Raelle walked over to the guard post. "You gentlemen wished to see me?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Callas, a vampire guard, "This is Rollo, he's a werewolf night guard, and he saw you and your partners encounterment the vampire, Dawn."

Raelle grimaced, was she in trouble? "Look sir, I apologize. I don't know what came over me, I just sort of lost it."

"No need to apologize, Miss. Collar." Callas said, "Rollo can explain better."

Rollo walked over, "You see, kid. Young werewolves aren't usually able to control their emotions. Especially with their hormones."

"Wait, wait." Raelle said, "I'm sorry, this is a misunderstanding. I'm a witch. Not a werewolf." 

"Oh no, young one." Rollo said, "You're a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Raelle asked, "How is that possible? I've only ever been a witch." 

"You're Willa Collar's daughter, correct?" Rollo asked.

Raelle nodded, "Yes."

"Your great grandfather Tobias Mallen was a werewolf and a witch. He married your great grandmother, who later on had your grandmother and your grandmother had your mother. Being a werewolf is in your blood." Rollo explained, "Sometimes, tis possible to skip bloodlines, explaining why your mother may not a hybrid. But you, my child,  _ are.  _ "

"So.." Raelle's voice trailed off, "I'm a hybrid of a witch  _ and _ a werewolf?" 

Rollo nodded, "Yes, and I have a program where I help train young werewolves learn to control their emotions." he explained. "It's every Friday by the lake at 13:00." 

"I'm still so confused." Raelle explained, "Why didn't my mother ever tell me?"

"It could be perhaps to protect you." Rollo suggested.

Raelle scoffed, "Yeah, cause she's done a lot of that lately." she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry?" Rollo asked, confused.

"Nothing." Raelle replied. "Um, I'll attend your program."

"Excellent!" Rollo smiled. "you're free to return to your tent."

"Thanks." Raelle replied. She then turned around and left.

* * *

* * *

"What did they want?" Scylla asked as Raelle re entered the tent and laid down next to Scylla.

"I'm a hybrid." Raelle told her.

"Wait, what?" Scylla asked, "A hybrid?"

Raelle nodded, "Yeah. Like I'm a witch and a werewolf."

"how is that possible?" Scylla asked.

"I have a werewolf lineage." Raelle explained. 

"That's crazy, baby." Scylla said, "Wanna talk about it?"

Raelle shook her head, "no, right now, I want you more than ever."

"The feeling is mutual." Scylla grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy.


	25. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla wakes up with back pain..Why though??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

There was a strange energy that night. Scylla could feel it. It wasn't a good strange energy either and nobody could figure it out. She kept moving around in her sleep and there was a seething pain that made its way up Scylla's back. ( This, of course, woke Raelle up.)

"Baby, hey." Raelle said, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep." Scylla whispered. "I keep sensing a strange energy outside."

"What do you mean?" Raelle asked, concerned. She gently moved Scylla's hair out of her face.

"I don't know.." Scylla replied. "I-I just.." she started to cry.

"Oh baby," Raelle said, pulling her in close, "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I can feel something and it-it hurts." Scylla replied. "It's like I can  _ feel  _ some kind of pain."

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Raelle asked. "What can I do to help you feel better?" 

"Can you make it stop?" Scylla asked. "Please Raelle, make it stop."

"I can try, baby, I can try." Raelle told her, hoping she can reduce the pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"My back." Scylla replied. Turning around. 

Raelle lifted up Scylla's shirt to see some kind of bruising on her back. She gasped. "Baby.."

"What?" Scylla asked, panicked, "What is it?"

"You have a bruise on your back." Raelle told her. 

"How is that possible? You healed me." Scylla replied.

"I know, let me try to heal you again though." Raelle told her. She gently placed her hand on Scylla's back, but nothing worked. "Nothing's happening."

"Fuck." Scylla said, "It hurts so bad."

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I thought I could fix it." Raelle replied softly.

"It's okay." Scylla sniffled, turning around, "Co-could you hold me?"

Raelle smiled as she wrapped her arms around Scylla and squeezed her. Not too tightly, "Of course." 

Raelle started to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Soon enough, the necro fell back asleep, and so did Raelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments below.


	26. Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle meets Sabine. A ~sea witch?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

It was all too well after Raelle and Scylla woke up the following morning. They met up with Tally and Abigail at the breakfast tent. It was a Friday. Which meant it was the first day for Raelle's new werewolf program. 

"Are you cold?" Tally asked, placing an arm around Abigail.

Abigail shook her head, "No, thanks though sweetie."

The affectionate pair caught the eye of Raelle. "Since when did you two happen?"

"We're not official, or anything." Tally confessed, "But we did kiss."

"And what a marvelous kiss it was." Abigail smiled. 

"Well, I hope you two will be very happy. After all the shit we've been through, you deserve it." Raelle replied, 

"Same goes to you." Abigail replied. "What did the guards want?"

"So apparently, I'm a hybrid." Raelle told them. "It's a really confusing situation, but that's what it is."

"Well that's new." Tally laughed, "A hybrid of what?"

"A werewolf and a vampire." Raelle replied.

"Well that explains your temper." Abigail teased. Causing Raelle to kick her shin under the table. "OW" she whined. 

"I do not have a temper." Raelle replied, rolling her eyes. She noticed Scylla was rather quiet. "Hey Scyll, you okay?"

"Huh?" Scylla asked, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just confused about why I have a back bruise."

"What's wrong?" Tally asked.

"Scylla has a bruise on her back, but we can't figure out why." Raelle explained. "I tried to heal her, but it won't work." 

"That's odd. Your powers are better than anyone else's'." Tally commented. "You're like Rapunzel." 

"Who?" Scylla asked.

"Rapunzel." Tally explained, "You know, the princess with magic hair?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Scylla shrugged. "Is she hot.?" she asked, earning a look from Raelle. "Not that it matters." 

"She's alright." Tally shrugged.

"Well, Raelle's my princess." Scylla smiled as she kissed the back of Raelle's hand. 

"Awe," Raelle smiled, "And you're mine."

The cute moment was interrupted when Raelle saw Dawn walking up to them again. "Oh son of a bitch." she grumbled. "Not this girlfriend stealing vamp again." 

"Hey, babe, relax." Scylla said, placing a hand on Raelle's leg, and giving it a squeeze "I'm yours, remember?"

"Thanks." Raelle smiled. "Anyone got the time?"

"It's 12:50pm," Scylla replied.

"Oh fuck," Raelle cursed. "I gotta go. I have to attend this young werewolves program."

"What's it for?" Scylla asked as she helped Raelle adjust her outfit. 

"It's for young werewolves, so they can learn to control their emotions." Raelle explained. 

"Oh, I see." Scylla replied. "Kiss for good luck?"

"And for me to get the hell out as soon as I can." Raelle replied, kissing Scylla twice. Then she jogged off to the lake.

* * *

* * *

About 5 minutes left when a creature emerged from the waters. "Hello." Said the creature.

"Hi?" Raelle asked, confused. "Sorry, but who are you?" 

"My name is Sabine. I'm a sea witch." the sea witch said.  


"Oh," Raelle replied,  _ ``don't see that everyday"  _ she thought. "Cool." 

"And you're Raelle Collar. Scylla Ramshorn's lover." Sabine said.

"Indeed I am. Say, do you know if I'm at the right place?" Raelle asked. "I'm here for the young werewolves program." 

Sabine nodded, "Yes milady. You're at the correct place." she said, "Silly Rollo is always late."

"Okay, thanks." Raelle replied.

"Anything for the wondrous alpha." Sabine replied.

Raelle choked on air, "I'm sorry." She said, "Did-did you say Alpha?"

Sabine nodded, "Yes. Tis true ma'am. You are the next Alpha." she told her.

"How is that possible?" Raelle asked.

"Why, because you're Raelle Collar. Great Granddaughter to Tobias." Sabine replied. 

"What does my great grandpa have anything to do with this?" Raelle replied.

"Sabine does not have all the answers. Milady. I apologize." Sabine replied.

Raelle sighed, "It's alright, Sabine. Thank you for whatever information you could provide." She told Sabine.

"But of course." Sabine smiled. "I must leave now, but Sabine shall return next Friday. See you soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.


	27. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Scylla that causes Raelle to get really angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

During the time Raelle was at Rollo's program, Dawn kept trying to seduce Scylla again.

"C'mon baby," Dawn said as she wrapped an arm around Scylla's waist. "Just one kiss."

"Get your hands off of me blood sucker." Scylla growled. "I belong to Raelle and Raelle only."

"So you think just because you're with a witch, you're unavailable?" Dawn asked. "I'd check again sweetheart."

"What do you mean?" Scylla asked. "What did you do to me?" 

"That bruise on your back?" Dawn mentioned, "Not there by coincidence." 

"What did you do to me!" Scylla yelled, clearly angry, "And why am I so angry?"

"That's what happens when you fuck a hybirdy bitch." Dawn taunted.

"Don't _disrespect_ my girlfriend." Scylla growled. "Don't you _ever_ disrespect my girlfriend again." 

"I simply placed a curse on you, Scylla." Dawn told her. "A curse that can only be removed by an act."

"What kind of act?" Scylla asked. 

Dawn grinned. She clearly had plans and wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wanted Scylla, but Scylla wants and _only wants Raelle_. "Sex."

Scylla scoffed. "Please, I have sex with Raelle every-" she was cut off.

"With me! you incompetent fool." Dawn said in frustration.

"Oh absolutely not!" Scylla replied. "I'd rather _die_ than cheat on my girlfriend."

"If you insist." Dawn replied. She pressed her hand on Scylla's face and smirked as Scylla screamed in pain. "You asked for this, Ramshorn, and now this is what you're receiving." 

"HEY!." Yelled a voice, "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND."

"Who's going to stop me?" Dawn asked, "She'll be dead in seconds." 

"You're so dead!" Said the voice as she lunged towards Dawn, pushing her away and causing her to remove her hand from Scylla's face. 

Scylla wasn't breathing or moving. "Shit!" said the voice, it ran over to Scylla. "Scylla, hey Scylla? it's me, Tally. Please wake up." Tally begged. "You can't die on us, Ramshorn! What about Raelle?" she started crying, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled at Dawn.

"Simply granting her wish." Dawn replied. "Little necro asked to rather die, so I gave her that."

"You bitch!." Tally yelled. "Raelle is going to murder you."

"I'm already dead!" Dawn bragged as she disappeared. Abigail noticed the commotion and ran over.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked.

"Scylla's not breathing. Go get Raelle." Tally demanded. Abigail didn't say anything. She just ran off.

Raelle was busy harnessing her powers to use to her advantage when she heard- 

"RAELLE!" Abigail yelled, she ran over to Raelle's side. Ignoring all the stares she was receiving. "Raelle, it's Scylla."

Raelle's heartbeat started to pace. "What happened?" 

"She's not breathing." Abigail managed to say.

" _WHAT?"_ Raelle asked, "Take me to her. _NOW"_

Abigail and Raelle ran back to Scylla and Tally. 

"Baby!" Raelle cried, practically diving to her knees to Scylla's side, "Baby? Baby wake up." she begged. "What happened?"

"That Vampire." Tally said, "I didn't get her name, but she was hurting Scylla. I think she was sucking the life out of her."

"What vampire?" Raelle asked. "I'm going to kill her."

"That vampire that was flirting with Scylla." Tally told her.

Raelle felt anger seethe into her bones, and before she knew it, her bones were cracking and her body was aching. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Raelle!" Rollo said as he ran over, "Try to calm down. Your anger is making you want to wolf out."

"I can't!" Raelle cried. "My girlfriend.. she's..I think she's dead."

"We can have our necros help her, but please Raelle. Try to calm down." Rollo begged. Raelle was not ready to be in her werewolf form. No, not yet. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. My boyfriend? Collin? He died and I couldn't control my emotions, but you need to!"

"I can't!" Raelle argued. "Aghhh." She cried in pain. With a flash of white light, she was now a wolf. A grey wolf with blue eyes.

"Raelle?" Tally asked, uncovering her eyes to protect them from the blast of light, She gasped. "She's beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And Gay Rollo rights!


	28. Dawn's Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't kill werewolves girlfriends, people.
> 
> trigger warning for some minor gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

"Raelle.." Tally said softly. The wolf looked at Tally and cocked her head with curiosity. "Raelle, it's me, Tally." she said. She placed a hand out and let the wolf approach her slowly allowing the wolf to sniff her hand. "That's right, girl, it's Tally."

"Raelle, over here." Abigail said, the wolf turned its head, "It's me, Abigail." the wolf walked over and approached her just the same. Sniffing Abigail's hand to recognize the scent. "Good girl, Rae."

The wolf noticed Scylla and approached. She whimpered as she nudged her to wake up. She looked up at Tally. 

"Dawn did it." Tally said. "I don't know how or why, but she was hurting her." 

Raelle growled, she turned her head to see a black wolf.  _ Rollo.  _ He must've wolfed out too. She walked past him, ignoring his pesters. She was going to find Dawn, and destroy her.

* * *

If there's one thing in the world that scares Dawn more than Raelle, it would be Raelle as a wolf. Dawn was relaxing by the lake when she heard a growl. She turned around and gasped. There stood a wolf.  _ An angry wolf. A wolf who just learned her girlfriend was killed by a vampire.  _

"Oh.." She said, fear in her voice quivered. "Hi Raelle." 

The wolf approached her at a fast pace, Dawn screamed and tried to run, but got caught in her own traps. The wolf pounced, and Dawn screamed in fear. "Please don't hurt me." she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." she was crying. Raelle's instincts kicked in. She attacked, Dawn screamed and cried in fear, pain and sheer terror as the wolf ripped apart her flesh and slowly killed her.  _ (much deserved, if you asked Raelle)  _

_ Dawn was dead _ .  **Raelle killed her** . Usually, this would be a situational problem and Raelle would be banned from the site. In this case, for her, the head of the site agreed to pardon. Seeing as how Dawn killed Scylla first and after discovering Scylla wasn't Dawn's first kill.  


* * *

The necros managed to bring Scylla back to life. They used their powers to harness, and since she wasn't fully dead just yet, they managed to use their powers to bring her back to life.

Scylla woke up with a gasp, Tally and Abigail were by her side, but no Raelle. "Where's Raelle?" she asked first thing.

"Raelle's in wolf form." Tally replied. 

"What?" Scylla asked, trying to get up, only to be stopped by a tinge of pain in her back. "How? Why?"

"Dawn killed you and that was enough to make Raelle so angry." Tally explained. 

"What happened?" Scylla asked.

"Dawn's dead. Raelle killed her, but she's not in any trouble. It turns out, you're not the only person Dawn's tried to seduce nor are you the only person Dawn's killed." Abigail explained.

"How long have I been dead?" Scylla asked. 

"About 2 hours." Tally replied.

"Fuck.." Scylla breathed. "I'm okay, I think, but where's my girlfriend?"

"She doesn't know how to shift back. Since Dawn killed you before Rollo got to that part of the lesson. So she's in the wolf sanctuary." Tally told her.

"What!?" Scylla growled, "They locked my baby girl up like she's some kind of fucking animal!" Tally was about to speak, "I know what you're going to say, and don't say it." 

"I was going to say, you're acting like an Omega." Tally explained, "Omega's get really protective of their Alphas." 

"Raelle's an Alpha?" Scylla asked, "And how the  _ fuck _ am I an omega? I'm not a hybrid." 

"You could very well be." Abigail told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say R.I.P Dawn, but she was a bitch.


	29. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla learns a bit about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Scylla was released from the infirmary after the nurses checked her vitals, blood pressure and everything else. That's when she went to visit Rollo.

"Excuse me, may I speak to Rollo?" She asked. Rollo stepped out.

"What might I do for you, Miss. Ramshorn?" Rollo asked.

"My friends told me that I've been acting like an omega..and since my girlfriend is in the sanctuary, I was wondering if you have any information on me." Scylla asked.

Rollo nodded, "Ah yes." He said. "Scylla Ramshorn, you too, are a hybrid. Not only is Raelle your witch bond, she's also your mate." 

"So I am a wolf then?" Scylla asked, "How? When? I don't understand any of this." Scylla felt like pulling her hair out. 

"Have you ever felt incredibly protective of Raelle?" Rollo asked. "Also, wolf is in your blood as well. Many witches have werewolf blood. Because a long time ago, werewolves and witches would mate to reproduce stronger children."

Scylla nodded, "Always. I'd die just to make sure she's safe." she said.

"Have you ever experienced a sense of anger after hearing your girlfriend being disrespected?" Rollo asked again.

Scylla gritted her teeth and nodded, "That vampire called her a bitch." she replied. 

"Omegas don't have the same temperament as their alpha. but they do pick it up rather quickly, and seeing as how you and Raelle are already connected telepathically due to your bond, you two pick up on each other's emotions rather fast." Rollo explained. 

"So basically, my anger isn't entirely my own?." Scylla asked, "It's also my girlfriend's?"

Rollo nodded, "Exactly. Now you are going to be just fine on your own. I don't expect you'll be needing to attend my program, but I'd like to keep an eye on you if that's okay." 

Scylla nodded, "That's fine, but can I see my girlfriend?" she asked.

Rollo nodded, "Yes, She should be back to her human form as soon as we finish the formula." he said.

"What formula?" Scylla asked, confused.

"Well you see, when you died, it was just before I got to the lesson on shifting back." Rollo explained. "So whenever a new wolf cannot shift back, we give them a formula that boosts the shifting abilities in their system " 

"Oh, so it's a boost?" Scylla asked.

"Essentially." Rollo replied. "Let's go."

Rollo led Scylla to the sanctuary and took her to Raelle's wolf pen. A beautiful grey wolf was just lying there, whimpering.

"Baby?" Scylla said. The wolf stood up, alerted and growled. "No, no, baby, it's me, Scylla." 

That caught the wolf's attention, it slowly walked over to Scylla. Scylla put her hand out and allowed the wolf to sniff her hand, "That's right, it's me." 

The wolf began to wag its tail and howl happily. Scylla laughed and couldn't wait for a more emotional reunion with her girlfriend. The human version, that is. 

A few minutes later, the caregivers came by with a needle and gently stuck it into Raelle's paw. Then it took a few minutes of the serum to work, a white flashing light, and there sat Raelle. Again. Fully clothed, thankfully. 

"Oh thank God." Scylla said with a sigh of relief. Raelle turned her head and saw Scylla, letting out a small gasp.

"Baby?" She asked, She got up and ran over to her. "Oh baby! Thank Goddess, you're alive." she cried as she kissed her, "Are you okay? are you hurt?" tears spilled down her face. 

"I'm fine,." Scylla replied, pulling her in for another kiss. "I'm just glad to have you back." 

"Oh God." Raelle said, pulling Scylla in and hugging her tightly, not letting her go. She pulled back and cupped Scylla's cheeks, sighing, "I'm _never_ letting you out of my sights _again._ "

"I need to tell you something else." Scylla said.

"What's that?" Raelle asked. Not removing her hand from Scylla's cheeks.

"I'm an omega, and you're my mate." Scylla explained. "I can't really explain it right now." 

"You don't have to." Raelle replied, kissing Scylla's forehead. "I had this feeling, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to bring it up." 

"I get it." Scylla said. "I love you, I love you so much." 

Raelle let out a soft cry, "I love you too. _You have got to stop dying on me_." 

Scylla let out a watery, half cry laugh, "I'll try." she replied. Kissing Raelle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any questions? Ask them below!
> 
> want to see a particular aspect in my story? comment it below and I might do it!


	30. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle visit Sabine and learn more about Scylla's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

The next few days, Raelle and Scylla spent all of their days together. Being in the army to them, meant they couldn't get a chance to just be regular teen girls. It was also almost Scylla's birthday. 

"Rae, I told you, you don't need to buy me something." Scylla laughed as she hugged Raelle from behind.

"I know, but I want to." Raelle replied. "You only turn 20 once in your life, and plus, only the best ever for my baby." 

"Okay, okay." Scylla said, "Only because you are dangerously adorable."

"Says you." Raelle replied, kissing Scylla passionately. "I want you to meet someone."

Raelle took Scylla to the lake and called for Sabine. Surely enough, the sea witch appeared.

"Woah." Scylla gasped.

"Scylla, This is Sabine. She's a sea witch." Raelle told Scylla, 

"Hi." Scylla said.

"Miss. Ramshorn, it is an honor." Sabine said as she bowed.

"Oh," Scylla laughed, "You don't need to bow to me."

"Why we must always bow down to our alpha's omega." Sabine replied.

"Seriously, it's no big deal." Scylla smiled. "I was wondering if you knew anything about my family history?"

"Ah yes." Sabine nodded, "Your great great grandfather, Joseph Ramshorn was a werewolf." 

"So, I'm a hybrid then?" Scylla asked.

Sabine nodded, "Indeed. But you are also linked to ocean royalty." 

"Pardon?" Scylla asked.

Sabine nodded, "Indeed. While America may not have kings or queens, your ancestry links back to a lineage of hybrid royalty in oceans ." 

"Woah." Scylla gasped.

"Baby!" Raelle said with a smile, "I told you you're a princess." 

"I love you." Scylla smiled.

"I love you too." Raelle replied, kissing her.   


"Shall Sabine leave, so then Miss. Raelle and Miss. Scylla may have their sexy time?" Sabine asked.

Raelle blushed a little and Scylla broke out laughing, "it's okay Sabine, thank you though." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabine is so cute, I've fallen in love with my OC.


	31. When Death Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla makes a deal with Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scylla, you just promised Raelle you'd stop dying on her!

Later on in the night, Scylla heard a whisper calling her name. She woke up to see her girlfriend asleep. She tried to sleep it off, but the more she ignored it, the louder it became. She got up with a frustrated huff, and stepped outside of the tent. She followed the voice and followed it towards the woods near the lake. There stood a creature of some sorts. Scylla couldn't make it out but it couldn't have been good. No good comes from following voices in the middle of the night. 

"Who are you?" Scylla asked, "What do you want from me?" 

"My name.." The creature hissed, "is Zollmin"

Zollmin looked like a snake.

"What do you want from me, Zollmin?" Scylla asked. 

"I am the demon of death." Zollmin replied.

Scylla grumbled to herself,  _ 'of course you are',  _ "Okay, and?"

"I have come to make a deal with you." Zollmin told her.

"Why?" Scylla asked.

Zollmin grinned. It was creepy, eerie and villainous. "Because." he hissed. "My next victim is your lover." 

Scylla's heart started to beat fast and she felt herself grow pale. "What?" 

"If you do not make a deal with me." Zollmin hissed, "I shall take the life of your lover away."

"What kind of deal? I'll do anything to keep Raelle safe." Scylla replied.

"I shall spare your lover's life, if you come with me at the final full moon this nearby Friday." Zollmin told her, "Come with me and serve me." 

Scylla felt herself tremble. Serve a demon or lose Raelle. It's not a win/win situation. "Serve you?" 

"Yes." Zollmin nodded, "Your choice, Miss.Ramshorn." 

"I-I can't serve you." Scylla replied. "I won't leave Raelle."

"Poor choice, Miss.Ramshorn." Zollmin hissed. 

"But, I will make you a deal instead." Scylla replied.

"Yesss?" Zollmin asked. 

"Spare Raelle, and take me instead." Scylla offered. "Make me your target."

"You're willing to lose your life for her?" Zollmin asked. "How…. _ romantic. _ "

Scylla nodded, "I  _ love _ her." she said, "I  _ love  _ her  **more** than I  **_love myself_ ** ." 

"Very well." Zollmin said hissingly, "You realize that your death will destroy her."

Scylla nodded, "I do. But Raelle's strong, and she will make it through without me. Take me, leave her alone. Do we have a deal?"

Zollmin nodded, "We dooo…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	32. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has to tell Raelle. How will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor girls.

Scylla returned that night. Luckily for her, Raelle was still fast asleep. She knows she's made a huge decision, and she knows she probably should've talked to Raelle about it before making any life changing choices. That's not what happened though, obviously, and for good reason. Scylla was tired. She was tired of putting the girl she loves in danger. If her dying meant Raelle living, she would gladly take it in a heartbeat . She just knows telling Raelle was going to be the hard part.

Around noon, Scylla was prepared to tell her but she ended up breaking down. 

"Raelle, I have to tell you something." Scylla said. Raelle looked over and sensed an overload of emotion in her voice. 

"What's up?" Raelle asked, taking a seat next to Scylla on the bed.

"I-I think I fucked up." Scylla confessed, "I did it to protect you, and I-I just..I'm scared", now she was crying.

"Oh, oh hey, baby, baby, hey, talk to me." Raelle said, placing an arm around her, "What's wrong?" 

"Last night, a voice kept calling my name, so I followed it." Scylla explained.

"Okay, and?" Raelle asked, "That's not the weirdest thing we've experienced so far."

"I ended up running into the demon of death. The irony of it all, huh?" Scylla told her.

"So, you met the demon of death." Raelle was more alerted now, "Okay, I'll try not to worry. Keep going."

"He told me that I needed to make a deal with him. A deal to save you, baby." Scylla said. Blue eyes meeting Blue eyes. 

"What  _ kind _ of _ deal _ ?" Raelle asked. 

"He told me that if I came with him next Friday, and served him, he'd spare your life. Otherwise, you'd die." Scylla told her. 

"Oh..Oh wow." Raelle replied, it was obvious in her voice, she was trying to hold back tears. "So what did you do? Baby, I don't want you to leave."

"I know." Scylla replied, taking a deep breath to maintain the shakiness in her voice. "So  _ I  _ made a deal with _ him _ instead." 

"What  _ kind  _ of  _ deal  _ did you make, Scylla?" Raelle asked, fearing the worst. 

Scylla closed her eyes and the tears streamed down her face, "I told him to take me instead." her lips trembled, "I told him to let you live and take my life instead."   


"No." Raelle replied, "No, you promised me you'd stop dying."

"I know baby, I know, I just-" her voice hitched, "I'd rather die than lose you."

"Baby, you're not dying, I won't let it happen." Raelle explained. "We can leave, we can change our names. Let's run away and get married. Please, baby, don't die on me."

"I can't, I already sealed it." Scylla replied. "Baby, this is my faith."

"NO." Raelle yelled, half sobbingly, "I refuse to believe it. I'm not letting you die. Do you hear me Scylla Ramshorn? I love you, and I'd marry you on the spot if I could." 

"I love you too." Scylla cried, the two of them started kissing, and eventually, clothes came off, and there was crying emotional sex being taken place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	33. Deviants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark times have just begun. Now that Raelle knows about Scylla's deal with death, and the new threat of the Camarilla emerging, how will they make it through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!

The pair fell asleep again, in each other's arms with tear stained faces. Most of their afternoon was just lots of crying, mainly from Raelle, begging Scylla not to go through with her plan to die.

"Please don't die, baby." Raelle begged. "I love you, I love you so, so much." she was sobbing at this point. 

Scylla held back everything she could to wrap Raelle in her arms and run away like Raelle had offered, but she couldn't. She _had_ _to keep Raelle safe._

"I-I can't let you die." Scylla told her. She refused to let Raelle die. There was no way in hell she'd let that happen.

"Baby, baby please." Raelle begged again, through her tears. "I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you. Please."

Scylla tried to look away, tears spilt down her face, but she couldn't. Could this really be the end of their epic love? "Baby. Baby look at me."

Raelle tried her hardest, but it was hard to see through all of her crying. Scylla was shaking as well. 

"Baby, we will figure this out. Okay? I'll go to the head of demons and angels myself if I have to. I promised I wouldn't die on you, and I intend to keep that promise." Scylla told her, "I'm _done_ running in fear." 

Raelle was about to speak when she heard panic coming from the outside and the siren going off. "Scyll.." she whispered. Tally popped in.

"Witch Hunters." Was all Tally managed to say. This alarmed the girls. They grabbed their items and ran out of the tent.

"What's going on?" Raelle asked.

"The Camarilla." Abigail replied. "We need to go, _now_."

"I know a place." Scylla replied, "But it'll take us through the dark half of the forest."

"Aren't there deviants there?" Raelle asked, "Baby, the dark forest is _forbidden_."

( _Deviant: A rouge supernatural or paranormal creature)_

"I know babe, but it's our only choice." Scylla said. "Unless you want to follow the crowd and go where they're going." 

"Scylla's right." Abigail pipped in, "We need to diverge from these people. You know they're after us. I just know it. We can't endanger them."

"Okay, fine." Raelle replied, "Babe, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	34. Death sure comes a knockin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Scylla led the girls through the dark Forest. Raelle, being the loving, worrying girlfriend that she is, kept Scylla by her side the whole time. Being so "disgustingly yet adorably overprotective" as Abigail called it. 

"Are we close, baby? I'm getting bad vibes out here." Raelle asked, nervously, "Also, where are we going?" 

"We're going to another safe haven." Scylla replied, "This place is crawling with them. You just have to know where to look."

"Okay, well I'm not letting you out of my site." Raelle told her, "Especially considering you have some freaky ass deal with some demon of death."

" _ Goddess. _ " Abigail said, "Raelle, you are  _ disgustingly  _ over protective, but it's actually kind of  _ adorable _ ."

"Thank...you?" Ralle asked, sort of confused. "Nevertheless, baby lead the way. "

"Come on and stay close, this forest barely gets any sun and stay away from the edges. This place is crawling with deviants." Scylla told them. "And you know,demons."

Raelle stood by Scylla, protectively glancing at her every couple of seconds. Tally was trying to not freak out as they traveled through the forest. 

"Okay, we're passing by a deviants cave. Stay as quiet as possible." Scylla told the group, Walking further into the forest, the darker it got. The girls tried to walk as quietly as possible past the deviants cave. It was hard, since every couple of seconds, a bat would get in someone's face and they had to hold in their screams, but they eventually passed the cave. They continued walking, and suddenly, Scylla heard a whisper again.

_ 'Scylla Ramshorn' _ The voice whispered, ' _ Your time is almost up' _

As if death itself were watching and planning to attack Scylla, lightning struck a tree and nearly fell on top of her, had it not been for Raelle's quick reflexes.

"Baby, look out!." Raelle said, pulling her back. Scylla stumbled backwards, and saw the tree on the ground. "Baby..that, that tree almost  _ killed  _ you. Holy shit, are you okay?" 

Scylla was terrified, she had no idea what the hell to do. She promised Raelle she wouldn't die, and she made that deal with the demon BECAUSE she wants Raelle to live.

"I-I'm fine." Scylla replied. "Let's keep going."

So they continued walking. The whispers grew louder.

_ 'Scylla Ramshorn, your death shall not be ignored.'  _ it whispered,  _ 'it's time to face your doom'  _

Death must've been a real bitch because as if it was still watching, Scylla tripped over and fell into a ditch.

"Oh, Baby!' Raelle cried, running over, "Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but I think my leg is broken." Scylla replied, "Baby? Baby I can't move" now she was crying. 

"I'm coming down." Raelle replied.

"NO!" Scylla yelled, "n-no, don't."

"What do you  _ mean _ don't?" Raelle asked.

"I mean, death is trying to get me and I don't need to endanger you anymore." Scylla said, "Maybe this is my final calling."

"Fuck no," Raelle replied, she bit her tongue to hold back her tears, "We're not doing this Scylla. I'm going to get you out, we're going to get to that safe haven, we're going to kick the camarilla's ass, we're going to defeat death, we're gonna get the hell out of this place, we're going to get married and have all the kids in the world. Do you hear me? this is  _ not  _ the end of us." 

Scylla held back tears. "Okay, come get me." 

Raelle grabbed the rope out of her backpack and had Tally and Abigail hold one end and Raelle came down. Once she got down, she ran to Scylla's side. 

I'm here." Raelle said, "I'm going to help you, okay?" Raelle helped Scylla to her feet, and Scylla hissed in pain, "I know baby, I know and I'm sorry." She held back her tears, "Just a few more feet, okay?"

"Why do you sound like you're holding back tears?" Scylla asked, frowning.

"I almost always cry at the idea of you hurt." Raelle replied. "Now hold to me, okay?" Raelle said once they got towards the edge of the hole, tying the rope around their waist. "Pull us up!." 

Tally and Abigail used all their strength to pull Raelle and Scylla up. 

"Thank you." Scylla said to Abigail and Tally.

"Hey," Abigail said, placing a hand on Scylla's back, "You're family now." 

"Thank you." Scylla said softly, "We should be close." Raelle helped Scylla walk the rest of the way. It took about another hour and a half through the dark forest before they manage to see sunlight again. They finally reached another safe haven.

"Species and business?" The guard said. 

"Hybrids and Witches, on the run from the military." Scylla replied, "No weapons."

"You may enter." The guard said. He let them in and they headed to their cabins. Rather than tents, this time, this safe haven each had an individual cabin. That way, from an outsider's perspective, it would just simply be a camp. 

Once Scylla and Raelle got to theirs, Raelle healed Scylla's leg.

"What happened, baby?" Raelle asked.

"Death's angry." Scylla replied, "He's coming for me."

"I'll kick his ass." Raelle said, "No one hurts my baby and gets away with it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ass,overly protective Raelle is here!


	35. Nymnessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymnessa is a (lesbian) succubus sent by death to seduce Raelle. 
> 
> suc·cu·bus  
> /ˈsəkyəbəs/  
> Learn to pronounce  
> noun  
> noun: succubus; plural noun: succubi
> 
> a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men(or women)
> 
> (A succubus is a demon or supernatural entity in folklore, in female form, that appears in dreams to seduce men(or women), usually through sexual activity. According to religious traditions, repeated sexual activity with a succubus can cause poor physical or mental health, even death.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Raelle and Scylla called it a night. Death was still angry and he was getting impatient. Scylla made a deal. He'd spare Raelle's life and then he'd get to take  _ hers _ instead. Though for whatever reason, Scylla wasn't keeping her end of the bargain, and death didn't like that. The next morning, Death or Zollmin, summoned a succubus. A  _ lesbian  _ succubus. Whose job was to seduce Raelle, and get Raelle to kill Scylla. Her name was Nymnessa. She was a beautiful woman with dark brunette locks of hair, the most gorgeous blue-grey eyes and a hypnotizing smile. If Nymnessa could seduce Raelle enough to kill Scylla, then death would have no choice but to take Raelle too. Because after realizing what she'd done, she'd be too guilt ridden to do anything else. If seduction didn't work, then Nymnessa's job was to push Scylla's darkest insecurities out into the light. 

* * *

* * *

  
  


"Hello." Nymnessa said as she walked over to Raelle. She said it in a very seductive yet flirtatious way. 

"Hi." Raelle replied. She was trying to get food but this girl was sort of blocking her way. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Nymnessa." She said, "And you are?" she asked as she trickled her fingers up Raelle's arms.

"I'm taken, thanks." Raelle said, as she uneasily shrugged off the demon's fingers. She said it with such pride in her voice. 

"Oh, what a pity." Nymnessa said, "A beautiful gal like yourself would be taken, though, I suppose." 

"Yep," Raelle said as she lifted her hand with her ring. "Like I said, **_taken._ ** " 

_ 'Babe, there's some woman flirting with me'  _ Raelle said telepathically.

_ 'on my way, baby' _ Scylla replied. 

"Oh, well." Nymnessa leaned in close, her fingers crawling around Raelle's chest and making its way up to her chin. "I don't see her right now. Do you?" 

"HEY!" Yelled a voice, "Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" 

"Yes, yes I do." Raelle said as she stepped back, as far away from the succubus as she could. 

Scylla ran over, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled. Protectively standing in front of Raelle, " **_She told you she's taken._ ** " 

"Ah, the great Scylla Ramshorn." Nymnessa said, "Why aren't you a beaut." 

"Don't try any of that shit with me. Who the fuck are you?" Scylla growled. "She's mine, and I better not see you flirting with her again."

"Or else what?" Nymnessa laughed. Scylla gritted her teeth.

"You don't want to find out." Scylla said as she stood in front of her, "Now _ leave _ ." 

"I'd rather not." Nymnessa smirked.

"Listen, _do you wanna keep your fucking teeth?_ " Scylla asked, she growled and just as she was about to hit the succubus, Raelle held her back.

"Scylla, Scylla, Scylla." Nymnessa laughed, "Raelle doesn't actually love you. You broke her heart."

"Shut up." Scylla said, "You _know_ nothing about me!"

"Baby," Raelle said, "Baby, she's trying to get into your head. Don't listen to her." 

"She'd be much happier if you weren't around." Nymnessa told her.

"Don't listen to her Scylla." Raelle whispered, "I could've never came back to you, but I did, I chose you, like you chose me." 

" _ You're lying! _ " Scylla yelled, " **_Raelle loves me!_ ** "

  
  


"I do baby, I do." Raelle said as she held Scylla tighter, she shushed her quietly because she could feel Scylla was about to have a breakdown, she glared at Nymnessa, " _ You need to leave _ ."

"I'm not finished yet." Nymnessa spoke, "Why is it you're still choosing her, Raelle? She's weak and pathetic."

"You don't get to talk about her that way." Raelle replied, "I can see  _ right through _ you. You're a succubus."

"How would you know that?" Nymnessa asked.

"No other supernatural creature is named Nymnessa." Raelle said, " _ Except one _ . A succubus. And funnily enough, I've read about a succubus named  _ Nymnessa _ before. And she looks  _ exactly  _ like you." 

"That proves nothing." Nymnessa argued.

"It proves  _ everything. _ " Raelle said. "You see, when my baby told me she made some wack ass deal with death, I did everything I could to look into it. Turns out, death has succubus who do specific tasks for him." 

"Such as?" Nymnessa asked. 

"Seduce the person's partner into killing them." Raelle said, "You're wrong about us, Nymnessa. I love Scylla, and She loves me. I would rather die than cheat on her, and she'd do the same for me." Raelle kissed Scylla's lips as passionately as she could. Their tongues swirling in each other's mouths, each taste getting a little sweeter. "I don't need you to make me fall out of love with Scylla, because that would never happen." 

Raelle mumbled some things, and a flash of light came crumbling, Nymnessa cried in pain as she disappeared into thin air. 

"Baby," Scylla said in a shock. 'That was incredible."

Raelle kissed her again, "I love you, and no seductive demon lady is going to take me away." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing jealous Scylla.


	36. Death is my white  eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death takes what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Neriah, Angel of Resurrection.

"What do you mean she saw right through you?" Death hissed at Nymnessa. "You were supposed to seduce her! Not drive her back into Scylla's arms!" 

"Don't you think I tried?" Nymnessa asked."The girl is head over heels in love with Scylla. She did her research and found out about me herself." 

"Damn it." Death cursed. "I'll just have to take the girl myself."

"Zollmin. You made a deal, though." Nymnessa told him.

"I'm the demon of death, Nymnessa" Zollmin said, "I don't _exactly_ _abide_ by the rules." 

"Okay, so you take Raelle from Scylla, then what?" Nymnessa asked.

"Then Scylla will want to be taken too." Death explained. "Simple." 

"Ah. So you're going to cheat your way, aren't you?" Nymnessa asked. "I like it.

"Good." Death smirked. "Excellent." 

Death did his magic. He managed to take Raelle from Scylla. Raelle died in her sleep. Though the only thing Death was unaware of, was that necros have the power to bring people back to life. That is something that totally slipped his mind. Also, the Angel of Life and the Angel of resurrection, was still around. 

The next morning, Scylla woke up. She saw Raelle and smiled, kissing her to wake up. When Raelle didn't wake up, Scylla tried again.

"Baby?" She said. She shook her awake. "Baby, wake up." She repeated. "No, no." She felt herself begin to panic. "Baby, open your eyes. C'mon." She checked her breathing, and nothing was happening. "No, no, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." Scylla told herself, "Not you baby," she cried. "Not you; please not you." She tried to do mouth to mouth resurrection, but nothing. She picked Raelle up and ran outside. "SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE."

This alarmed Tally. Who witnessed Raelle's death first hand. Her and Abigail rushed over and once Tally saw Scylla carrying Raelle. She  _ knew. _

"No." Tally said, "Not again. Not again." 

"What's going on?" Abigail asked. "What the hell happened?"

"I- I don't know." Scylla hiccuped. "S-She was fine last n-night and now she- " she sobbed and Tally sobbed louder. 

"Rae," Tally said, "Rae, you need to wake up."

"Tally.." Abigail said.

"NO! Don't say anything." Tally said with a sob. " _ This isn't real _ . Tell me my best friend isn't dead again." 

Abigail felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I.. I don't know if I can." She whispered. 

"This is all my fault." Scylla said. "It should have been me." She collapsed to the ground, still holding Raelle, now cradling her in her arms. "It should've been me, baby, not you." She sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I need you." 

"None of this is your fault, Scylla." Abigail said, "Life is just fucked up."

  
The angel of resurrection walked over to Scylla. Placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Who.. who are you?" Scylla asked

"My name is Neriah, darling." The Angel said. "I am the angel of resurrection."

"You.. you're what?" Scylla asked.

"Who is that you're holding, Scylla?" Neriah asked.

"M-my girlfriend." Scylla replied. "Who are you?" 

"I'm an angel." Neriah replied. "The angel of resurrection." 

"You.. you mean you.." Scylla gasped. "You can bring my girlfriend back to life?" 

"Indeed, I can." Neriah told her. "Is that what you want, child?" 

"Yes." Scylla said with a sob. "More than anything in the world." 

Neriah smiled, "You've been a good kid, Scylla Ramshorn. You've made poor choices but that is only because temptation and revenge led you to do so." She said. She placed two fingers on Raelle's forehead and mouthed something. Scylla watched intensely, then Raelle gasped for air.

"Oh my God." Scylla said with tears streaming down her face, she kissed Raelle, "Oh my God, you're alive." 

"I… How?" Raelle asked with tears as she kissed Scylla back. "I saw myself… I was dead."

"Everyone deserves to go when their time is ready, child." Neriah told Raelle. "Your time wasn't now." Then she disappeared.   


Tally dove down and kissed Raelle's forehead.  "I thought you promised not to do that to me again." Tally playfully scolded, she was still crying, though.

Raelle let out a sob filled laugh. "I know, I'm sorry." 

Scylla kissed her again, between sobs she said, "you're not allowed to die on me either, okay?"

"Okay." Raelle replied, still crying.

"How about we  _ all just stop dying. _ " Abigail suggested. She tried to remain tough, but she too, was crying. 

Everyone laughed, all saying 'agreed.', and then Abigail, joined them in a group hug.

"This isn't over you know." Scylla said, breaking the moment. "Death will try to get me."

"We won't let that happen, baby." Raelle told her. "Death has tried to pull us apart multiple times, and it has yet to work." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	37. Demons Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla faces her own demons.
> 
> Warning; this chapter contains thoughts of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was inspired by "Jolene." Episode 3x05 of Wynonna Earp.

Death was angrier now. He was so sure Scylla losing Raelle would fulfill his duty. It was that damn angel Neriah who foiled his plan. He had another plan, though. He was going to send Scylla's very own demon to her. A demon that plagued her mind of her own insecurities and almost made her lose everything in her site. Make her feel so helpless, so clueless, she'd have no choice but to feel the suffering pain. 

Her name was Sharienne. She was the demon that came to the light when Scylla was born 19 years ago. Everything came into play. She was now being put to use. The first time Scylla saw Sharienne or at least, felt her, she was hanging out with Raelle, her head started to ache,

"Oh Goddess.." Scylla said with a soft, pained whimper, grabbing her head with her hand.

Raelle noticed. Raelle always notices. "Baby? Are you okay?" Her face filled with concern.

"My head is hurting, that's all." Scylla replied. "I'm..I'm going to lay down."

"Baby, wait.." Raelle said, but Scylla had already gotten up and left. Raelle sighed. Now she was worried. After the incident with Nymnessa, Raelle tried to keep an eye on Scylla more. She knew that demons roamed the Earth in plain sight, and she didn't want Scylla to ever feel like she wasn't good enough. 

Scylla lied awake, staring up at the ceiling, her headache only getting worse. That's when she finally saw her. 

"Who..who are you..?" Scylla asked, "What do you want?"

"Why..My name is **Sharienne"** The demon replied. "And you're Scylla."

"How do you know my name?" Scylla asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Why, I'm here to tell you the truth." Sharienne told her. "The full truth."

"What truth?" Scylla asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Scylla." Sharienne said, "Deep down, you know the truth."

"What truth!?" Scylla asked again.

"The truth about how the Bellweather Unit really feels about you." Sharienne said, "Why, do you really think they've forgiven you for your sins?"

"They-they have, they told me." Scylla replied. Now her head was hurting more. 

Sharienne laughed, " _Oh please"_ she said, "They have not. They're only using you to keep safe."

"That's a lie!" Scylla yelled, "They're my family!" 

"You _don't_ have a family, Scylla." Sharienne told her, "Remember?"

"Shut up, you know _nothing_ about me." Scylla growled. "Just shut up!"

"And your girlfriend? Why, do you really think she wants you?" Sharienne asked. "She doesn't see you as anything _but_ a traitor."

"Raelle forgave me, she loves me." Scylla argued. "Get away from me. Stop feeding me all your bullshit!" 

"Raelle doesn't love you. She **_loved_** you, but she only tolerates you now. Once this war is over, she'll go back to hating you, and you'll be all alone, again." Sharienne said. Her voice began to fill Scylla's head.

"SHUT UP!" Scylla yelled, "Get out of my head!" 

"You know the only way to properly make it all end, Scylla." Sharienne said, "So why don't you just do it?" 

"Get out of my head!" Scylla cried, "Please get out of my head! Make it stop! Please" She began to cry louder, then there were footsteps, and Raelle came rushing in. Sharienne disappeared.

"Baby!" Raelle cried, she saw Scylla sobbing louder, crying and begging for someone to 'get out of her head'. "Baby, baby, hey, it's me. It's Raelle." 

"Make it stop, pl-please." Scylla cried, "Make her get out of my head." 

"Who baby, what's wrong?" Raelle asked, she fought back her own tears. She'd never seen Scylla seem this broken before. "Baby, talk to me."

"She-she said you don't love me." Scylla sobbed, "She said you see me as nothing more than a traitor."

_"Who baby? Who said that?"_ Raelle asked, "You know that's not true, Scyll, _I love you,_ _I'm in love with you._ "

"Make it stop, Goddess, please make the pain end." Scylla was full on crying now, "I just want it to end. Please make it stop." 

"Baby," Raelle said as calmly as she could, "Baby, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Th-the voices." Scylla sobbed, "They won't stop, pl-please baby, make them stop. Make it end." she begged. The words repeated in her head.

**_"You know the only way to properly make it all end, Scylla. So why don't you just do it?"_ **

"Baby, listen to me, okay?" Raelle said, cupping her cheeks, "I don't know what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, but I promise, we're going to be okay. Okay?" 

"I-I just want it all to end." Scylla said quietly, as quiet as a mouse, "I can't do this anymore?"

"Do what? Raelle asked.

"Live! Raelle. I can't live anymore!" Scylla cried, "The voices, her voice, she's in my head." she was sobbing into Raelle's arms, "Please help me baby, please."

"Okay." Raelle said, tears dripping down her face, her words quiver, "Okay, baby, it's okay. "

"I don't want to do this anymore." Scylla told her, "I'm tired. I'm so tired."

"No, no, baby, please, you're stronger than those voices." Raelle told her.

"They told me you're using me!" Scylla sobbed, "I don't want them to tell me that!"

"Baby, don't listen to them, okay?" Raelle begged, "Please. I need you _to stay."_

"I can't." Scylla's voice squeaked, "I want this to end." she sobbed, "Just hold me..please

"I'm right here." Raelle said, She held her tight, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	38. Phanuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phanuel- Angel of Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Raelle was worried. She's a worrier, it's what they do. She could feel Scylla pulling away more and more as the days went on after the Sharienne incident. Scylla was less touchy with Raelle. She didn't come hug her from behind like before, surprise her with kisses or give her those in _"bed inspections."_. Everything about the situation felt weird, to Raelle, and the constant worrying was getting worse.

"Hey baby." Raelle said as she re-entered their cabin the next morning.

"Oh," Scylla said softly, "Hey."

"I missed you." Raelle said as she kissed her.

Scylla didn't exactly kiss back, but she smiled. Raelle could see so much hurt in Scylla's eyes. "I missed you too." 

Raelle frowned, placing a hand on Scylla's cheek, "Hey, what's wrong babe? Talk to me."

"Nothing." Scylla lied. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Raelle gave her a confused look, "But it's 10am." 

"Yeah, I had a rough night." Scylla replied.

Raelle grinned, wrapping her arms around Scylla's neck, "Well, I'm certain a shower could cheer you up." she said, "I could even join you." 

Scylla smiled and kissed Raelle, "As much as I love the idea of us having sexy time in the shower." Scylla said, "I think I'm going to lay down."

"Scyll, wait." Raelle grabbed her arm, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Scylla replied, kissing her cheek. She left the living room of the cabin and went into the bedroom. 

Raelle sighed as she watched the older girl walk away. This was alarming. Scylla was never this distant from her. She could feel her pulling away and if there was one thing that terrified Raelle, it'd be learning that the love of her life went to fulfill her deal with Death. She hated to see Scylla like this. 

She exited the cabin, only to hear her name be called. She turned around and there he was, Death.

"Hello, Raelle." Death smiled. "It's so pleasing to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Raelle asked. "And how do you know my name?"

Death smiled, and the smile sent chills down Raelle's spine. ' _I should probably run'._ Said Raelle's inner thoughts. "Allow me to introduce myself." Death told her, "My name is Zollmin..but you can call me Death."

Raelle's face fell, " _YOU!"_ She growled, "You're the reason my girlfriend's a hot mess!"

Death chuckled, "Indeed I am." he said. He sounded so proud it made Raelle grimace with disgust. 

"Well I need you to leave my baby the hell alone!" Raelle growled, "I'm not losing her."

"Oh you poor, naive child." Death chuckled, "I'm only doing what she asked of me."

"You're doing it because you're an evil asshole." Raelle snapped back, "Leave my girlfriend alone _or so help me_ , I will fight you myself!" 

"I would love to see you try." Death told her, "You see. Scylla asked for me to spare you your life. You should appreciate it."

"She had to exchange my life for hers." Raelle argued, "I would do the same for her."

Death's head perked up, "Are you proposing a deal, Miss.Collar?"

Raelle shook her head, "No." She replied, "I'm proposing that you leave my girlfriend alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Death told her. "I do what I want." 

"And I get what I want." Raelle growled, "So help me, if you lay a finger..No, if you so much as _breathe_ Scylla's name. If you even _think_ it. I **will** find you and I **will** _destroy_ you."

"Are you _really_ challenging the demon of death, little girl?" Death laughed. "You have no idea who you're messing with." 

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Raelle replied. "I won't let you hurt her."

Death was about to reply when another voice cut through, "Enough of this." said the voice, "Zollmin, I'm banishing you from these lands."

It was the angel of life, Phanuel. Leader of all angels and controller of the demon realm.

"You cannot just banish me, Phanuel." Death argued. "I will simply not allow it."

"I've watched you torment Scylla Ramshorn." Phanuel told Death, "I've watched you torture her, whisper things into her ears about what you would do to the person she loves most in this world." 

"It's my job." Death argued, "I'm literally the demon of death."

"My people and I have decided to sentence you 300 years to the banished lands with no guarantee of freedom." Phanuel said, "Take him."

"No..Nooo." Zollmin screamed as he evaporated into thin air. 

"Are you alright, Miss.Collar?" Phanuel asked.

"No." Raelle replied, "Can someone please explain _what the hell_ is going on?"

"My name is Phanuel. I am the head of the angels circle and the controller of the demon realm." Phanuel said.

"I'm beyond losing my mind right now," Raelle said, "Okay, please explain." 

"I am the angel of life. Narcariel is the angel of death. He is who decides when it is their time to go. Death is a false, warped reality. Death sends people to hell. Narcariel sends people to Heaven." Phanuel explained. 

"So, you're a good guy then." Raelle asked.

Phanuel smiled, "Indeed child, I am." 

"Can you promise Zollmin won't bother my girlfriend anymore?" Raelle asked, "Please, I can't lose her. I'm so scared." 

"I assure you, child." Phanuel said, "Zollmin won't bother you or your girlfriend anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below


	39. With you til the very end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is with Scylla until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

Raelle was shaking, she re entered her and Scylla's cabin and walked over to the bedroom.

"Baby?" Scylla said, "Baby, what's wrong?" 

"I-I saw death." Raelle replied, her voice was soft and shaky. 

"What? No, I told him to leave you out of it." Scylla replied. She began to panic and the room started to shake, so Raelle ran over to her. 

"Hey, no, no, baby, calm down." Raelle said, "Can you breathe with me?"

Scylla nodded and took slow, deep, breaths. "Okay." 

"Death showed himself to me, and I told him to leave you alone or he'd deal with me." Raelle said, She held Scylla's chin, "I love you, baby, don't you see I'd fight limb from limb to protect you?"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Scylla asked.

Raelle shook her head, "No, no actually, an angel stopped him." 

"An.." Scylla's voice trailed, "An  _ angel _ ?" 

"Yeah." Raelle replied, "Pretty crazy, I know." 

"So what happened exactly?" Scylla asked. 

"Death found me and approached me, I told him to leave you alone. He sort of gave me a half assed, snarky response and everything, but then.." Raelle's voice trailed, "An angel appeared. His name is Phanuel. Angel of Life and leader of the Angels circle." she explained. "He banished Death. Pretty much exiled him. Sent him to the banished lands."

"So.." Scylla said, "No more Death?"

Raelle nodded. "No more Death." 

"Are we safe?" Scylla asked. 

Raelle held Scylla in her arms. "From the demon of Death? I hope so. From everything else? No."

"I'm sorry I've been so distant baby, I-I just.." Scylla was starting to cry. 

"Shhh." Raelle whispered, "Don't apologize, babe."

"I..I was so scared." Scylla explained, "All my life, I ran and I never stopped to look back. I've had dozens of experiences where going back would've gotten me killed." Scylla began, "Then I met you, and I just..I couldn't run and not look back."

"Baby, it's okay." Raelle said softly, "I'm here, okay." She placed a hand on Scylla's cheek, "Remember what I told you after Beltane?"

Scylla nodded, "You're always with me."

Raelle nodded, "And have I been?" She asked.

"Yes." Scylla replied with a nod, "You have." 

"Don't be afraid." Raelle told her, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." Scylla said as tears fell down her face.

"I love you too, Scyll. I always will." Raelle said as she kissed her, "I'm with you until the very end." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts xx


	40. Wolf Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle wolf out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Scylla woke up the next morning with a strange hunger sensation. She sat up and felt a tinge of pain in her stomach.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Scylla asked. "This isn't any fun." 

Raelle woke up, "Hey, baby, you okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry for some reason." Scylla replied. "Do you think it's my wolf?"

Raelle thought for a moment, "mmmm... _ maybe,  _ what are you craving?" 

Scylla thought for a second, "R-rabbit." 

Raelle raised an eyebrow, " _ you're craving..rabbit? _ " 

"Yeah." Scylla replied. She was silent for a second, "Please don't break up with me."

Raelle laughed and shook her head, "Baby," she said, "Relax. Craving rabbit is normal. I won't break up with you for that." 

"Oh." Scylla said with a sigh of relief, "Good." 

Raelle laughed as she kissed Scylla softly, "You're so cute." She smiled, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You'll really marry me?" Scylla asked, she sounded uncertain. 

"Yes. Of course I would!" Raelle replied, "Baby, why ever would I not?"

Scylla shrugged, "What if you meet someone better?"

Raelle scoffed, "Better? Who could be better than you? You're the whole package." she had an idea, "Get up."

"Why?" Scylla laughed as she laid back down and watched Raelle stand up, "No, don't get up. Stay and cuddle me." she pouted. 

"Baby," Raelle laughed as she tried to pull her girlfriend up, "Come on."

"Fineee." Scylla whined. Scylla stood up and Raelle kissed her. 

"You taste delicious." Raelle smirked, "Remind me to.." she trailed off, "enjoy that later."

Scylla laughed and smacked Raelle's arm, "You have sex on the brain babe."

"Come on, we're going to wolf out and enjoy some free reign hunting." Raelle told her.

"Really?" Scylla asked, she felt her tail wagging, "I don't know how to shape back though." 

"It'll be fine, baby. I'll help you." Raelle said, kissing her lips. She took off her clothes.

"Damn.." Scylla smirked as she eyed Raelle's body. 

Raelle laughed, "And  _ I _ have sex on the brain, sure." she teased. "Your turn."

Scylla took off her clothes. "Okay, so we're naked. How exactly do we do this?"

"Easy." Raelle replied. "Just run and jump onto your hands and feet." she explained. She did just that and transformed. 

"Okay..here goes nothing." Scylla said. She did what Raelle instructed and transformed into a beautiful white wolf. 

' _ I've never wolfed out before'  _ Scylla said telepathically to Raelle.

_ 'I know babe, it's okay though, come on' _ Raelle said. The two wolves walked outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: pastelhickson


End file.
